


Always and Forever

by AishaDream



Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaDream/pseuds/AishaDream
Summary: Nicolette never thought that she will be pulled in the TVD universe. She never dreamed about saving three different but important lives. Soulmate Fic. Poly Fic. Kol\Klaus\OC\Elijah. Mature Content. All rights belong to rightful owners. Duh.





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1. Darlin mate.

I'm having a bad day, no scratch that.

I'm having a terribly horrible day. I was sitting in so called Mystic Grill near the bar and nursing glass of cola.

Most people would be drinking alcohol to drown their sorrow in my place. Believe me. But I wasn't that kind of person.  
So I was left with my loneliness and half full or half empty (Depending is you optimist or pessimist.) glass of cold brown sugary liquid.

I believe you want to ask me why I'm having a terrible day. No, its not over reacting. Not some petty problems.

But first, let me ask you a question. One question.

Are you ever ever dreamt of waking in your one of a favorite TV show? I believe you have.

But did your wish ever come true? No?

Mine has.

Laugh it up.

And it's, not a dream, because of the self-sliced wound of my palm I can assure you that I am widely awake.

So yes,

I

Nicolette Jackie Green have been transported to The Vampire Diaries universe.

Frag me.

~~~~

What a beautiful day. I grimaced and lifted a glass to my lips. Why me?God, what I am going to do? I wonder what season it is? It's Originals here?'

They better be.

I mused to myself and I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't see a person coming near me until said person just sat next to me.

I mentally scolded myself for getting so absentminded.

Not in this city. I turned to face the person who dared to interrupt my train of thoughts and I almost fell off from my high chair when I saw that person.

He was about 6'1, a brown-haired man with wide almost goofy grin on his face. In his brown eyes, there was some gleeful and mischievous glint.

I stopped breathing, not just because of his handsomeness but because of that calmness he made me feel. I've never been this calm like now, my stress, fears, anxieties were almost gone just because of him and I loved that feeling.

And just look at that pretty face. It's just bonus.

"My darling' mate. I've been waiting for you for a very long time" he exclaimed and smiled his crooked smile

"Kol Mikealson, at your service" youngest living Mikealson boy added.

I believe my jaw dropped to the ground.

Oh God have mercy on my poor soul.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2. Where is my home now?_

"My Darling mate. I've been waiting for you for a very long time" he exclaimed and smiled his crooked smile

"Kol Mikealson, at your service" youngest living Mikealson boy added. And I believe my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Well, I'm flattered that you find me attractive, but there is no need to stop breathing, my darling" Kol purred while flicking some unruly strands of my hair around his fingers.  _What?_

"You could tell me your name for starters.  I told you mine" he added. But in my head, there was only one thought.

What the hell is mate?!

_What the hell._

"Mate? What do you mean?" I exclaimed with a seriously dumbstruck look on my face.

I think I looked rather comical with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. But guess who cares?

Not me, not now.

The vampire smirked at me, and leaned a bit closer, my breath hitched in the throat but not of fright, but because of the how close he was and how peaceful I felt.

_Hell, woman! He can rip your throat open and made you enjoy it._   
_Cut that crap or so help me._

"Mate, my darling, is my kinds..." he started to say slowly with a much deeper voice than earlier.

"Your kind? You mean vampires?" I interrupted without thinking and almost slapped myself because of my stupidness.

Kol just slightly raised his eyebrows.

"So you know who I am?" he inquired me and when I shakily nodded he smirked.

"So mate is the person who we are destined to together, mate is another half. The person who completes us. Or so they say, but now I can truly agree with that statement " he finally finished and took a sip from his glass.   
 _When did he get one?_

The flirty look was still on his face.  
  
  


Am I his mate? Kol Mikealson mate? His other half?  _Good Lord._  
  


"And I am yours?" I silently question him even I already know the answer. He just nodded.

_What to do now. What to do._

_You can tell him your name, genius._

"Well then, I am Nicolette Jackie Green." I smiled a little and extended my arm.

It could be worse.

_Much worse._

He answered me with blinding smile and before quickly grabbing my hand and kissing it. "It's my pleasure" he smirked

* * *

**_LINE_ ** **_BREAK_ **

I was laughing.

I was laughing so hard that I have to bury my face into Kol's shoulder to muffle my laugh.

_What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _happening_ _?_

We just sat for the past hour and a half just getting to know each other, asking small, sometimes a very silly question about our likes and dislikes and telling each other's funny stories.

And to tell you truth? Kol lived very  _very interesting_  life.

"Only you, Kol, only you, " I said wiping some laugh tears from my eyes.

He just grinned and threw an arm around my shoulders before kissing the top of my head.

I felt so safe and so protected being with him, even when all people around us saw him like the maniacal sadistic monster to me he was...?

What? What did he become to me?

Well, I felt like I knew him for centuries. Grandmama told me about people like that. When just one look and you are feeling like at home.

_What_ _did_ _she_ _call_ _them_ _?_

Soulmates.

Yes, that one.  And if he is my one then who I'm to try to change it

"I think you are the one, Kol Mikealson." I simply stated and burrowed my blushing face in his shoulder again.

Did I hear him...purring at my confession?

_Frag_ _me_

"As you are mine, my darling Nicolette,"

~~~~

I don't really know long we've sat like this but I started to feel tired. It was expected and Kol must have noticed that too.

He simply offered to ride me home. And I stiffened.

Where is my home now? How can I come back home?

What in  _seven hells_ I'm going to do?

I silently thought to myself and I felt salty tears clouding and blurring my vision.

Believe me, I am not the one who cries at very moment but today's events and fears are catching up with me and I can do nothing to stop my tears from running.

I felt Original Vampire stiffening and felt his fingers softly lifting up my face to meet his eyes. Even with the blurred vision, I can still see his brown eyes full of rare affection and worry, he cupped with his palms my face and started to wipe tears with his thumbs.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he demanded with a hard voice, but even now his voice was laced with soft undertones to show me, that he wasn't mad at me.

"Tell me who hurt you? And I will kill them, I will bath in their blood, dance around the fire when they burn. Just tell me, my sweet Nicolette, and I will destroy them"

He promised me and I saw that promise in his eyes. Once mischievous and warm they were now full of madness and bloodlust with a promise to protect me.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3. Oh shit, why me?_

I started violently shook my head to the left and right and put my hand on his to calm him.

My fingers softly stroked his palm and I could see how anger in his eyes decreased.

I close my eyes for few seconds to pull all my confidence to tell him how I came here.

_The moment of truth._

"I was walking to home from my university." I silently started, looking into his eyes but still softly touching his hand.

"Then I think I heard some whispers, but I told myself that I am just tired and this is the  wind." I humorlessly chuckled

"But then I heard again, when I turn my back I saw three women"

When I told him, he clenched his jaw and mutter something under his breath.

"Yeah, when I turn back and saw these women with linked arms and chanting some things, something Latin, but I wasn't sure. I understood just some of the words like nature, vampire and kill and save. Then one of them, the black-skinned one pulled the knife"

I told him and saw how his eyes glistened with fury again, saw how his eyes scanned me to detect any injuries.

"She just sliced her own wrist and started making her way to me, of course, I tried to run but I simply couldn't, like my body wasn't mine." I retold him and looked him in eyes.

The shiver went thought my body.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_"Who are you? What you want from me?!" I yelled at them and tried to run, key word tried._

_I don't know what they have done to me but my body was unresponsive to my command and what I could do was just stand there watching how these crazy psychotic witches. Yes witches. Started slice their own palms and started to make pentagram in the dirt._

_I felt my_ _kneetrembling_ _and felt fear starting to gripe my entire body. When they were done with their blood pentagram, the black-skinned one grabbed my hand and started to drag me into the middle of the said pentagram._

_In fear, I couldn't even scream._   
  


_"My dear child, its necessary to you to do this" another with told me with a sad smile when I was in the middle of the_ _five-pointed_ _star drawing._

_I looked at her green eyes with my grey ones and saw a great amount of pity and sympathy._

_I guess she saw the questioning look in my eyes and started to explain._

_"Only you, their chosen one, can save us all. With your knowledge and your soul you can end our suffering." she softly spoke to me._

_But I just started to shake head._

_What in the hell they are talking about?_

_"No, no, no. I don't want to. Please let me go, please." I begged and saw how the green-eyed one just sadly looked at me one more time, before all I heard was chanting._

_Suddenly I started to feel dizziness and light headiness. And the last thing I heard was one of the witches words in my head_ _._

_I believe they were in my head._

_"We are so sorry, dear one. But you will find happiness and salvation not only for yourself but for us all,"_

* * *

_**Flashback ended** _

When I finished my story excluding witch words about my so-called destiny and purpose I saw Kol with a concerned look on his handsome face.

I quietly lay my hand on his cool cheek with slight hesitation, but when he nuzzled my hand corners of my lips slightly lifted.

"Are you alright?" I inquired and he snapped his eyes to mine and silently chuckled.

_What?_

"My Nicolette, you just have been violated by witches, dragged in the other world and you ask me, one of the oldest vampires if I am alright?" he disbelievingly asked me with slight teasing in his words.

I just rolled my eyes.

_That cheeky bastard._

He suddenly stood up and stretched his hand, I raised my eyebrow in question but still took it.

"Let's go home, you will be staying with me in Mikealson mansion." he stated and I nodded.

_What choice did I have._

* * *

 

The ride to the infamous Mikealson Mansion wasn't long, but it didn't really matter because while Kol drove with one hand, his other was holding mine in my lap.

Fingers playing with fingers and softly caresses made me sigh in peace.

So when we were near the huge and more beautiful mansion than it looked in the show I was beyond terrified. Kol just lifted my hand and kissed it.  
  


"Kol, what of your siblings? Niklaus? Elijah? Rebekah?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"Don't worry, dear. I will tear apart and send straight to the hell everyone who will threaten you. My siblings included."

He reassured me and I nodded and reached to open the passenger door but he beat me with his vampire speed.

I rolled my eyes and he just smirked and we hand in hand started making our way to the mansion.

~~~~

Halfway to the second floor where Kol's bedroom was we heard voice laced with a British accent.

"Well, well you sneaky little brother. What do we have here?," the hybrid asked and I stopped on track.

"Well it seems that our brother tries to bring a girl into his room without properly introducing us. " Elijah's voice was a little bit deeper than Klaus or Kol and made me shiver.

I slowly turned and felt my body  freezing up. There was the same feeling when I meet Kol.

Calmness and peacefulness. 

" **Mate** " Niklaus and Elijah both gasped and everything stopped.

_Oh shit_ _, I'm fragged up._


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4 Always and Forever_

" _ **Mate**_ " Niklaus and Elijah both gasped and everything stopped.

 _Oh shit, I'm fragged up_.

What happened next was hard to see with my human vision. Kol stepped protectively in front of me, slightly crouching if ready to pounce. His handsome face was void of any emotion and only his now deep red eyes with veins under them and bared fangs was seen.

_What the shit is happening._

"Kol, step away from my mate before I put a dagger in your heart myself," Elijah hissed with a voice laced with deadly calmness.

Klaus just growled at both Kol and Elijah.

_What did he just said?_

"Your mate? Elijah  _please_ _,_." Niklaus just scoffed. "She is  _mine,_ "

I had enough.

I sidestepped Kol, while ignoring his worried look and when his mouth opened to say something to me I just raised my palm to silence him.  
  


"Enough"

I ordered and gripped stairs handrails because of pulsing in the head.  _Not now. Not now._

"Elijah, nobody's is gonna dagger anyone. Not on my fragging watch." I snapped and saw how surprised look crossed all brothers faces.

I ignored and turned to the original hybrid.  
  


"And you Niklaus, I am my own person, not some piece of meat." I fumed angrily. I know it was quite risky and dangerous move to snap at three most powerful and dangerous vampires but at this moment I didn't really care.

My headache just got worse and I gripped my head. I felt Kol arm wrapping around my waist to steady me.

_Oh God. Don't let it end in_ _bloodshed_ _.  I'm so not in the mood for this._

"Please, can we continue this discussion later? I had a terrible day, I was assaulted by witches. I was sent to the other dimension. I am utterly exhausted and I have a headache big as a house." I begged silently and saw how their faces became clear of anger and jealousy and filled with worry and fear. 

_Well its better._

At that moment I felt my knees buckling but before I dropped to the floor and split my head open Kol caught me and after he picked me up bridal style he flashed upstairs in the on of many bedrooms.

I could feel Elijah and Niklaus on his heels. I was softly laid on the bed.

I reached to take off my black high ankle boots but Niklaus beat me. I raised my eyes to smile at him  and was rewarded with a joyful grin of his own and with Elijah help I was out of my navy pea coat and under the satin blanket.

_It so soft._

I tried to smile at them in thanks but my headache came back and I grimaced.

_Stupid, headache._

"Vampire blood can.." Kol started to explain to me what I knew already.

_Just give me that._

"I know, and that would be so appreciated " I interrupted him, so he without questions bit his wrist and lifted to my mouth.

Blood wasn't as disgusting as I thought.

Strange but not that disgusting.

It was kind of salty. And metallic But with every drop I can feel my pain going away. I sighed with content.

_God bless vampire blood._

"Thank you, Kol" I silently thanked and closed my eyes, because even my headache has gone away, tiredness still was here.

Well that's what happens when you travel through dimensions. You are feeling so freaking tired.

I felt my hand being caressed by someone's else

"Sleep  _elskan_." Elijah's voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kol POV**

I watched my sleeping mate. Her ash blonde hair was curled around her oval face, pink slightly pouted lips looked so kissable.

She looked so peaceful, so calm.

_My mate_

I smiled and kept stroking her soft silky curls. The most treasured person in all world. My Nicolette.

"I think we have things to discuss concerning our mate." Elijah always diplomat stated and let go her right hand.

Our mate?

I silently scoffed but still stood up.

"Sleep well, my darling mate" I murmured and took a deep breath of her scent.

It was intoxicating.

* * *

 

After filling the second glass of bourbon I turned to my brothers and raised my eyebrows.

"So Nicolette is our mate. Three brothers share one mate. What a great thing." I stated sarcastically and sat down in the armchair near the fire.

"Nicolette" repeated to himself Nik and smiled. It was rare thing to see that.

"Quite beautiful and fiery little thing, don't you think? But what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be the best mate she deserves," I said gulping my drink.

Like that's not an obvious thing.

You have a mate, you cherish and protect her.

It simple.

"Because I've been with her for a couple of hours and what I can say she is my other half."

"We are going share. Like family." Elijah announced and put one hand on my and other on Nik shoulders, I just patted it, and smiled at my older brother.

" _Always and forever_ "


	5. Chapter 5

chapter _5 Truly content_

* * *

**Nicolette's POV**

I woke up because of cold. Not physical coldness but something deeper, similar to loneliness cold.

You know that one when you feel deep inside your chest, that cold emptiness when something is kind of missing.

Yeah, that kind of cold.

But it wasn't very warm in the room either, so I get up from extremely soft and comfy bed with a blanket draped around my shoulders.  
I covered my mouth with the back side of my palm as I yawned. I knew that my ash blonde hair looks like rat nest but it doesn't simply concern me now.    
To be honest

With still sleep in my eyes I looked at my phone who was at the dark mahogany nightstand and cursed at the blindness.   
After few painful seconds my eyes caught the time in the phone. 

It was freaking 2:38 a.m.

_Goodness gracious_

I groaned and made my way to the door. I was thinking about the living room and huge fireplace with a hot drink when I heard the deep manly voice.

" _Astin_ , why are you not sleeping?" I almost screamed and jumped a good foot in the air when I saw Elijah-The-Noble-Brother-Mikealson standing in the dimly lighted corridor.

_Who in their twisted minds thought it's okay to scare girl in the dark?_   
_Asshole_

He was wearing perfectly fitted black pants and white button up.

_Hm_ _I wonder if there are some other clothes in his wardrobe than suits._

But like almost always he looked flawless with his dark hair, brown eyes, sharp features and the air of confidence and power around him.

Even  if his face was stoic, his eyes were looking warmly and affectionate at me.

_Breath_ _Lette_ _, just breath girl._

It was still a strange thing to see someone looking at me with that look on their face. We just met today.

_What in seven hells_

It was the look I already have seen on Kol's face. It was kind of nice but little bit scary feeling.   
  


" _Astin_?" The said vampire called me and stepped few steps closer to me and I realized that he was waiting for my answer to the previous question.

I believe I just looked like deer in the highlights. I scratched back of my head and lowered my eyes from his face to his black shiny shoes.   
I could just feel embarrassment filling me up.

Thank God, I'm not blushy type because I would be brighter than tomato right now.

"Sorry, I'm just still kind of sleepy, " I mumbled shifting my weight from one leg to another.  _Smooth._ "And to answer your question, I was cold. Still, I am,"

I saw how his corner of lips lifted in half-amused smirk making him even more handsome. It was marvelous.

_Control your hormones woman_

He didn't say anything else and just extended his left arm to me. I took it.

"Elijah, I want to apologize for yesterday." I started but he shushed me as he lifted my face with his fingers and looked deep into my eyes, fingers stroking softly my cheek.

_If he will continue doing it I'll catch my death sooner than you can say mamma mia._

"No need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." The noble original remarked but I shocked my head.

"Still, I made quite a first impression, so sorry for shouting at you it was a little bit uncalled. " I laughed a little and smiled at him.

"And I am Nicolette Jackie Green, but you can call me anything you want." I properly introduced myself and grinned at how his eyes lit up.  
He brought our intervened fingers to his lips. He softly kissed my knuckles and smiled contently.

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you  _elskan_ _,_ " he purred and I felt a shiver going down my body. We were close each other and I can feel the heat radiating from him.

I was so warm so without thinking I sighed in content from that warmness.

"Well, well brother, don't be greedy. We agreed we will share." other person said behind me.

And I instantly recognize that British accent. I turned my head little bit sideways and smiled at the original hybrid who surprisingly answered my smile with is one.

"Hello, Nik, " I happily chirped and with a little kiss on Elijah's cheek, which made he purr, I freed my hand from him and fully turned my attention to the blonde haired man.

"No need to be jealous Niklaus. You are special to me equally as Kol or Elijah." I smiled from ear to ear and high pitched squeaked when hybrid pulled me into a tight hug.   
I felt his strong arms wrapping around my midsection and spinning  me around few times. Instinctively  I threw my arms around his neck and happily laughed.

"It's Nik to you, my love," he said softly in my ear still nuzzling my neck.

"Where is Kol?," I wondered with my eyes looking for my youngest mate.

My  _mate_.   
It was still strange to say these words.

_So strange._

"Did you miss me already darling? I'm flattered" the teasing voice was heard from my left and I saw him leaning towards the wall with arms crossed.

I just rolled my eyes.

And smiled warmly at him of course.

What can I say? Now I am truly content.

* * *

 

I was sitting on the loveseat near the fire with my legs on the Niklaus lap, his fingers unconsciously stroking my legs and making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Kol and Elijah were sitting near me and we've been talking for a quite long time.

I told them what I told Kol about how I came in Mystic Falls, but when I tried to tell them about future, about how their mother - the original bitch  _oh sorry_ , Original Witch is gonna try to kill them my mouth opened and no words came out and that's confirmed black skinned witch words said earlier. 

Only you can have that knowledge, and only you can save them.

_Bitch_

"What a wonderful surprise!" a joyful feminine voice exclaimed and I looked at the woman who can't just stay dead and will cause us a lot of troubles.

_Speak of the slagging demon and he will appear._

"My three sons found their mate, what a marvelous gift,"

_Esther_

I growled in my mind and it took me a lot of self-control to not show any emotions.

_You will burn._


	6. Chapter 6

**_chapter 6 Meeting the family_ **

Esther like every other Mikealson was beautiful.

That was fact, and no hate for her couldn't deny that.

_No matter how I wished that_

She was a woman in her late forties, with dirty blonde hair cut above her shoulders and with brown eyes.

She was youthful looking but her eyes, her eyes were cold and calculative.

There was no motherly warm I've seen in other mothers eyes.  
  


She looked at her children's not like a mother, but like a witch at vampires. Like at mortal enemies.

_I dare you to try something, witch._

And even now, when in her face was big joyful smile her eyes told me a different story.

Instinctively I stepped behind Niklaus back. It's funny how I feel safer near three strongest, most brutal, unforgiving vampires in the world than any other creature.

_Oh the irony._

"Mother"  Elijah always the gentleman one announced and put his hand on the small of my back. "We would like you to meet our mate, Nicolette."  
he beamed with a voice full of happiness.   
I looked at his face and saw how his eyes were full of happiness and pride.

I wondered what he saw, what they all saw in me, but it was nice to have people who gazed at me like that.

"I am Esther Mikealson" the Original witch spoke, still smiling her twisted smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Such joy, "she extended her hand to me.

_oh shoot, don't let her touch me. Please don't let her touch me._

I begged in my mind but still slowly raised my hand, but before I touched her Kol's arm wrapped around my waist pulled me to his side.

I almost sagged in relief but still smiled apologetically at her.

_Kol, I could kiss you know!_

Esther just narrowed her eyes a little and retracted her hand. "Well, it was nice but I there are a lot of things to do before today's evening ball so please excuse me."

Esther apologized and with the last but not kind, look she threw at my side went away.

_So is today._

I silently mused to myself. I need to find a on plan how to destroy witch plan to link all Originals without giving myself away.  
  


"Nicolette?" Concerned voice dragged me from my musings to the reality.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm little bit daydreamer. That one of my flaws I quickly lost myself in my daydreams"

I mumbled shifting my weight from side to side. I lifted my head and met with three pairs of concerned eyes I smiled to calm them down.

"By the way, I heard there's ball today! Who are you going take as a date?" I questioned putting my left hand on my hip and pouting slightly.

"Of course, it's going to be you" Kol cheekily grinned and linked our hands together. I smiled delightfully.

_All I need now it's good plan._

_Easy._

_Yeah, easy._

_I'm dead, no scratch that, we all dead._

* * *

 

To tell you the truth, watching series on TV screen was one thing, but watching from being inside TV show was entirely different feeling.

_Believe me._

I was sitting near the window and watching how one of the compelled assistants was polishing my fingernails. Another one was doing the same to the Rebekah.

Meeting the youngest Mickelson's daughter was quite eventful.

_Yeah,_ _eventful_ _. I still very clearly remember it._

But I believe this procedure was a quite silent apology. I raised my eyes from my hands and observed each of vampires.

Elijah, always in a suit, was polishing his shoes and smiled when he caught my glance. I returned the gesture ignoring the some fuzzy feeling in my body.

Then my eyes followed Finn - the oldest brother. Meeting with him was short. And I believe I'm not on his top favorite people list because he glared at me like I killed his puppy.

It wasn't very pleasant feeling. If I'm being honest.

But I still believe its because of manipulation of his mother and anger from being daggered. For quite time.   
For just 900 years. Like what just couple hundreds.

_Hell, I would stab_ _Nik_ _in the eye for that._

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am" Kol's voice dragged me back from my minds and I looked at him.

He truly looked  _damn_  handsome, and he, of course, knew that. But still, it was my one of favorite season 3 part.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled" Blonde vampire sassed and I laughed out loud, I saw how Finn smirked.   
"But your little darling mate can be." I gasped when Kol flashed near me with his vampire speed.

That cheeky bastard was smirking, but before he could say something doors opened and the one and only Niklaus walked.

He was quite pissed.

"You went after Elena"  I almost rolled my eyes.   
Everything always about Elena.

The little,  _immocent_  Elena.

"What is wrong with you?"

Rebekah just smiled and relaxed.

"Here we go,"

"You want another dagger in your heart?" I audibly gasped and stood up.   
Kol was instantly in front of me ready to grab me and do  _something_

"Nik! You promised me." I barked and he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes disapprovingly.

He looked little bit apologetically.  _Just a bit._

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have other tricks?" Kol asked Nik and he turned to him, warmness was gone.

_Like my dreams_

"Oh go back staring at itself"  Hybrid snapped at his younger brother but Kol just smiled and without missing beat threw a question.

"And who are you? My  _father_? "

_Oh that was cheap shot._

"No." he answered angrily and glared at the Kol

"But you are in my house"

"Then perhaps we should go outside?"

_Enough is enough lets end this petty argument._

I stood beside them.

_Sometimes I don't know if I am brave or stupid._

"Oh please, cut that shit. You're both pretty, don't act like three years old kids. You are thousand years old, so act like that." I demanded and they both turned to me, they looked not exactly happy.

_That's the reason you will die before thirty._

I just crossed my hands on chest and glared at them. But before they could say anything Esther slithered in.

"Enough! Niklaus, come." she turned around and with Nik following her disappeared.

Kol just turned and smirked at me.

"Well darling  _spitfire_ , you think I'm pretty?"

Of course, Kol is Kol. Always and forever.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter ** _7 Start of a beautiful friendship_**

I smiled and stroked his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He was so tender with me, he may be monster in others people eyes but he was caring man in mine.

And I won't let anybody take you from me.

_Any of you_

I silently vowed and retracted my arm. If I wanted to stop Esther from linking Originals I must be in the ball, and in order to be in celebration, I must have a dress.

And I think there are some dress shops in Mystic Falls.

I hope.

"Can anybody accompany me in the last minute hunt for the dress?"  I hopefully asked because I have no wish to be attacked by any supernatural creature.

And with my luck that could happen to me without a problem.

" I can show her shop, still, I need to go to the Mystic Grill." Rebekah proposed the idea while watching her newly polished fingernails.

Kol silently growled clearly remembering our first meeting. It wasn't so bad just a little be oxygen-less.

_And breathless._

"Oh please, Kol. I am not that stupid to attack her when I know what she is"

Blondie Original just rolled her eyes while looking bored as dirt.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but Rebekah interrupted with scoff.

"Honestly, brother have little faith. I just want to know her."

_Why did it sounded somewhat like threat? Anyone?_

_But oh well, beggars can't be choosers._

"You serious Rebekah? Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready"  I eagerly cheered while running to my room.

I silently thanked whoever listened to me of my back up clothes bag.

I quickly changed into the fresh grey sweater and skinny black jeans. After that, I tied up my ash blond hair into the high ponytail and put some mascara on my eyelashes. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

_Well, not the worst that's for sure._

"Well love, what can I say, you look gorgeous." I spooked like a wild animal from fright and grabbed my heart when I heard Nik voice behind me.

_Oh my sugar honey iced tea. I will by the end of this week._

"For fuck's sake Niklaus!" I shouted deeply breathing  
"You want me dead, that's for sure."

I breathlessly laughed

I saw how Nik smirk dropped at my words. Without any words he flashed near me and grabbed firmly but softly my forearms. He stared at me with his eyes full of worry.

_Alright._

"Don't say that my love. Don't joke about that," he seriously stated. I quickly pulled him into a hug.

He for a moment stiffened but then tightly hugged me back. I took a deep breath of his scent and sighed contently.

"Rebekah is taking me to find me a dress" I muttered in his neck I felt how he tensed.

"Don't worry Nik, 'Lijah and Kol talked to her." I softly said and he hugged me even tighter.

" I always going to worry about you. You are my mate." he told me and I let go of him.

"Like me about all of you." I said to him and with the last smile walked away

"Wish me luck!" and ran back to the main hall. When I was at last steps of stairs I accidentally tripped and would have probably cracked my skull if not Elijah.

_Good bless him._

He caught me and I wrapped tightly my arms around his neck.

"Well well  _astin_  you already falling for me" he joked and circled his arms around my midsection tighter. I just giggled and kissed his cheek.

_It's good life._

"For you all" I silently murmured without thought he would still hear me.

"Sorry 'Lijah I must go"  I softly told him while stroking his jawline.

He sighed and let me go.

'Thank you for catching me." I smirked and he smiled back at me.

"Always  _elskan_ , always" he assured me kissing my hand.

_Breath_ _Lette_ _. Breathe._

"Oh gods, let's go" Rebekah's whining interrupted us and I glanced at her work mild annoyance.

Her arms were crossed over her chest, lips pursed.

"You all act like you will separated for hundred of years."   
  
 _With_ _Nik_ _anything it's possible._

"Jealous much, dear sister?" Kol mocked his sister and pulled me into his arms.

_Ouch_

She just fake smiled.

"Good luck angel" he told me in my ear and kissed my cheek.

_Breathing not dying._

**_ LINE BREAK _ **

We have been driving in comfortable silence for few minutes until Rebekah opened her mouth.

"I'm not going apologize for pinning you near the wall."

She bluntly stated and I turned to her.

"I don't expect you to apologize." I simply told her back and saw how she raised one her perfectly arched eyebrow. 

_It was almost good as mine._

"What do you expect then, oh miss Nicolette?" she inquired.

_Oh many things : dead Elena, Esther and cupcake._

"While it wasn't extremely joyful and pleasant experience I understand you." I told her and she glanced at me with a curious look.

"You do?'" she smiled at me but the disbelieve was in her tone.

"I know you were pissed from unsuccessful operation to kill dull as dishwasher backstabbing doppelganger cow."

I said simply and jerked forward when she suddenly hit the brakes.

_Frag you woman. Learn how to drive._

"How did you know?" she hissed and turned the full body to me.

Her eyes were narrowed and veins slightly visible.

I felt a spike of fear in me.

_Well done Letty, always speaking without thinking._

I mentally scolded myself.

"Rebekah, let's be clear. I know a lot of shit." bluntness was my forte. "Seriously, I know a lot of things from past and even future about you all and more. I know things lot of people don't know. That's my blessing and curse because most of the things I know I can't tell sucks, I know."

I told her honestly.

Like my auntie always told me: Honesty is the best policy.

_Except when you need something._

"And, yes I know what Elena did. And I'm not her fan number one. That's for sure."

The Original vampire looked at me with surprise and suspicion.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me. But three of your brothers are my mates, and what they care about, I care about. And I'm going give all my knowledge and strength to protect what I care. You are one of these people. Team Original for life." I told her seriously and saw how her eyes softened. She laughed and I smiled a little bit.

"It's nice to hear that. But if you will divide even more my family, I'm going pull your intestines through your skull" she told me with promise in her eyes and I gulped.

_Well, let's not disappoint her_

"Duly noted captain" I mockingly saluted her and she smirked.

" Well I believe, its start o a beautiful friendship." I told her and she looked at me wide-eyed, and for a millisecond I saw in her eyes hope.


	8. Chapter 8

_Always and Forever_

_chapter 8_

"What about this one?" Rebekah showed me evening-length burgundy off shoulders dress. I whistled in admiration.

_It was much better than the one before._

"Let me try this. And pray that it will fit me." I joked while walking to the dressing room.

With Rebekah, we have shopped for hours and what I can say.

It's extremely hard to find something for my figure without looking vulgar and cheap.

Rebekah was very helpful, but I know. She didn't trust me and we weren't best friends.

Yet.

The blonde vampire was my one of favorites The Originals and The Vampires Diaries character. And call me selfish, but I will do anything to make her trust me and see me like her friend.

_Mark my word, you will be my_ _bff_ _Becca_

"Still alive?" The said vampire mockingly asked me and I could feel her smirk even from another side of dressing room curtains.

"Well more alive than you." I sassed back while zipping the dress. She opened curtains without any words and looked at me from head to toes.

I looked at mirror too and smiled.

That dress was really nice looking.

"What you think? I really love this dress." I asked her opinion and she pursed her lips while still looking at me.

After few seconds she nodded.

"It's look elegant and pretty on you. My brothers going to love this " she finally gave her opinion.

"The girl always must look lovely for herself first. Only then for other people. " I told her softly remembering my aunt. "But you  are right. I look really good."

_**LINE BREAK** _

  
We were walking from shopping, my few bags of clothes were already in Rebekah's car and we were walking towards Grill. To do something she's need to do.

_Cough cough Ask Matt to the ball cough cough_

"So you going to invite somebody to the ball?" I innocently asked girl beside me. She looked at me with surprise. 

"Some guy" she sheepishly answered and when I wiggled  my eyebrows suggestively she rapidly reassured me.

"He is one of Doppelganger friends, it's just to spit in her face"

_Who I am to judge her_

I just raised my hands in surrender

"You say, you know." I laughed at her face and without thinking added "Matt Donovan is one of the nicest humans in Mystic Falls," I said bumping my hip into hers but stopped when I realized what I fuck did just said.

That's what you got saying things without thinking.

_Idiot_

"That's enough Nicolette. Tell me, how did you know?." Rebekah demanded and grabbed my forearm tightly.

It's going to bruise.

I winced but she didn't let me go.

She stared at me while I stared back.

_Think_ _Lette_ _, spin some bullshit with pinch of truth._

"I can't. I am not allowed. So please, don't make me tell you what I can't."

_Good enough_

Rebekah after a moment of silence just nodded and let me go.

We keep going on walking but in my corner of the eye, I saw how she often glanced at me with a calculating look.

It was an uncomfortable silence.

_Like a lot._

After few moments we were on the Grill. Like yesterday there were few people, two of them were Caroline and Elena.

_Cow_

I saw how Rebekah evilly smirked and made her way to the girls. I just followed her.

"Careful Caroline, it's all well until she stabs you in the back." The original vampire sneered at the brunette. The said brunette just glared at her.

_Uuuuu_ _cat fight._

"What are you doing here? I know your mother's rules - no murdering locals," she ordered and I rolled my eyes. _Dumb_ _hoe_ _._

"Oh my frigging god, it's not all about you Gilbert. Get over yourself. It's Grill. Everybody can be here " without letting Rebekah answer I told her and she quickly averted her eyes from Original to me. I saw how she looked me up and down.

"And you are? One of hers compelled friends?" The brunette harshly asked and I raised an eyebrow, but before I could answer Caroline interrupted

"Let's just calm down ladies. We all friends here. You are new obviously, I'm Caroline Forbes, and this, even you already know is Elena Gilbert." The baby vampire cheerily announced and I automatically smiled. In the five of my favorite female characters, Caroline was the third one. After Katherine and Rebekah. _Badass_ _ladies_

"It's pleasure to meet you, Caroline. I've heard great things about you." I greeted her enthusiastically and she gasped in surprise

"Excuse me,  and who are you? And I hope its all good, " I sighed and turned to the doppelganger?

"She is Nicolette. She is part of family" Rebekah just said and dragged me away from them.

_Part of family, eh?_

_**LINE BREAK** _

  
After Rebekah successfully invited Matt to the ball she turned to me and threw me her car keys. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know how to drive? Yes? I have some business to do. Drive safely, I don't need any of my brothers on my tail." she just told me and after a moment she was gone.

_Part of family,_ _yeaah_

I made my way to her automobile when I saw Finn sitting on one of the benches in the park.

_Let's try make some allies_

I thought to myself and made my way towards him.

"It's quite different from when you remember?" I sit in the spare place near his left. He raised his eyes to meet mine and scoffed.

"Quite?" He asked in disbelief and I raised my hands in surrender.

"You right, it's absolutely different" I agreed with him and crossed my legs elegantly.

"You know" I started while looking in the sky. "It's still new and strange, that concept of mates. I'm human, they are vampires. And this connection its something I wasn't taught about. My rational and irrational parts are in a quite intense civil war." I chuckled and he observed me with a strange look on his face. _Just say something._

"Mate is one of most precious gift vampire can ever be been given" he simply stated and I nodded. I wonder if he and Sage are mated pair.

"I still don't believe in love at first sight because it takes time to truly fall for someone, but I believe in that moment, that moment when you glimpse the truth and familiarity within a person. In that moment, in that second you don't belong yourself any longer, not completely. Part of you belongs to that person and part of him belongs to you." I vocalized my thought while viewing the people who walked in the park. "And I'm so damn lucky to find them so early in my life."

"Lucky? They are monst-"

"Monsters. Yes, they are vampires. They have done some terrible, unimaginable things. They killed, tortured, maimed thousands of people. They took masses of lives." I interrupted him and put my hand on his "I know that. But they are not bad people. They are not monsters because of who they are. Monsters don't care for anything. And they care. You all care for the family. And I think they might, maybe a little started to care about me. But that's not the point" I softly told him while looking at him.

Surprise marred his face.

_Just a little bit more_

"The point is, that they are not monsters. You are not monster."

I heavily sighed and decided to take an extremely risky step.

"And they don't deserve to be killed. Not when they are finally together. Not by their mother. And not by their older brother." I uttered anxiously and saw how his body went rigid. He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

_And_ _that's_ _the end of my short  spectacular life._

"How did you know this, girl?" He coldly demanded me and I gulped, but I still wasn't done.

_You started you finished_

"I know many things but it doesn't matter now, but what matter is your decision. I know you call yourself a monster, and I know that you hate Niklaus and others for daggering you. 900 years it's not a joke. And you think, that killing them would satisfy your thirst for revenge and save a lot of people. And that's okay, " I calmly spoke while looking right into his eyes. "But you are Originals Vampires, and think what happens to other vampires?" I asked him but before he could answer I told him

"They die. Every vampire dies," He stared at me with his eyes almost popping out his socket.

"That right didn't Esther tell you this part of her plan.?" I mockingly asked him and he almost invisibly shook his head

"But do you think that being vampire equal to being monster? Let me tell you, that's not true. They are a lot of vampires who are good people. Who love, who have families, who have a purpose to make this world a better place. They are vampires who love with all their hearts. And please, don't be that monster who's going to take that from them" I told him and stand up. He was still as a rock and I turned to him.

"Two last things, nobody except you, me, and Esther don't know this. And Sage is alive, and she is looking for you. She loved you for 900 years. And still, love you. Did you going to kill her too?" I whispered and started to make my way towards Rebekah's car.

Smile started to cross my face. I knew I had him with the last sentence. It may have been low blow but a good one nonetheless.

A hand grabbed my forearm.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked and I stopped. And without turning answered him.

"Because you need to know what you are doing."

"Sage...is she still looking for me? After all these years?"

"Always. But now the question is, did you ready to fight for her? Do you really love her?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_chapter 9 The Ball_ **

After our talk with Finn, I was sitting in Rebekah's car while humming my one of favorite Imagine Dragons song I know what it wasn't even created yet.

When I realized what I thought. 

_It wasn't even created._

I chuckled humorlessly and dropped my head on the steering wheel with a hard thud.

_Deep breaths_

_My friends. My family. My university._ I  
laughed hysterically and felt tears in my throat. My hands started to shake but  I still laughed until my laugh turned into dry sobs.

_Please Lett, breath._

_My all life. It's gone._

I felt my throat clenching, breathing was hard.

It was a freaking amazing time for my mental breakdown.

_Just perfect._

"I need to calm down. I need to calm down. It's alright, you will survive this. It's alright, you just need to calm down and remember what sister Teresa taught you. Repeat after me: You are safe, you are alive. Find five things you can see. Tree. Grass. The old man with a green cap. The little girl and her mother. That's good Letty, you doing great. Now find three things you can touch. Steering wheel. Leather. Window glass. That's okay. You are doing great. Now tell me who you are. I'm Nicolette Jackie Green. I grew up in Saint Teresa's Orphanage. When I was seven-years-old, I was adopted into Green's family. I have an adoptive older brother named Anthony. My adoptive mother name is Helena. I love them to the moon and back. And I am safe now. I am calm." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. My grounding exercise was working even just a bit.  _I'm alright now._

For a couple of minutes I just breathed in and out 

_I didn't know how long it lasted but no matter that I was again able to breathe._

My panic attack/mental breakdown was defeated. On my own.  
I proudly even little bit silly grinned and looked at the mirror on my left.

I silently examined the girl in front of me.

Her ash blonde hair was messy, free strands framed her slightly frightened oval face. She looked a little bit worn out. There was slightly darker than her skin color circles under her grey eyes.

The skin was a little bit paler than usual. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she wasn't hideous either.

As I was observing myself in the mirror, I felt my phone vibrate. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the were five missed calls and 6 texts. And all in between 8 minutes I was panicking. 

The only one person in this world who knew my number was Kol.

I opened texts.

_Here we go_

**Darling, are you alright? Please pick up your** **phone.-Kol**

**Little angel, I'm worried. Please pick** **up.-Kol**

**Nicolette, goddamn it. If you in 10 minutes don't pick up your damn phone I'm going slay all the Mystic Falls until I find you. -Kol**

**I am not** **kidding.-Kol**

Without reading the last ones I called him back. He picked up after one ring. Someone was waiting.

"Darling! For god's sake. Why didn't you answer me earlier?" Kol joyfully but full of worry voice greeted me and I inwardly smiled a little bit.

"Hi, Kol. My phone was in silent mode. And it was just 8 minutes." I rolled my eyes at him "Patience is a virtue."

He just scoffed.

"There is no such a thing like patience when your new found mate is alone in the new town where you can meet every kind of supernatural creatures at every corner," he stated with a less worried voice. I was touched by his concern. It was nice

_Super nice_

"When are you get home? Its 2 p.m.," he whined and I chuckled. I looked at my watch on my hand and sighed.

"I'm going now. I'll be in 20 minutes most." I answered his question while starting the vehicle. _If I won't get lost. Hopefully_

"And there is no need to slay all the town," I added and now it was his turn to chuckle. His laugh was nice.

_I like it._

"No promises,"

_**LINE BREAK** _

  
I was standing in front of full height mirror and doing the last touches of my make up.   
I didn't trust people with my face. Bad experience. I put away my lipstick and smiled.

I looked really nice. Very nice.

My burgundy dress was simple but elegant, my blonde hair was braided into the beautiful half up half down hairstyle and the matching set of jewellery from my vampires finished my look.

" _Astin_ , you look radiant." I heard Elijah's voice and shyly turned to him when he was a few steps away from me and looked absolutely handsome in his black perfectly fitted suit.

I slightly smiled at him but quickly looked at my feet.

_Now we are shy, ms._ _Boldy_ _?_

"Well, by your side I need to look nice." I nervously laughed and took a few steps forward. He watched me curiously how I started to fix it's his already almost perfect black bow tie.

After fixing up, he grabbed my hands in his much larger ones and softly kissed my knuckles.

I involuntarily grinned.

They all were so caring and attentive. They made me feel all fluffy and warm inside.

It was strange because I knew them only a couple of days but  it felt like I knew them for years.

_Strange things_

"Shall we?" He interrupted my train of thoughts and I nodded while putting my arm in his.

He led me to the main hall, and I was astounded by the elegance and beauty of the place.

The soft classical music was played by the orchestra, ladies with glamorous dresses and gentlemen with perfectly fitted suits were around me.

It was nice.

It was more beautiful than it seemed on the show.

_Esther the wicked witch did well._

"Goodness, my darling! You look stunning." Voice behind me marveled and I slightly jumped. "Don't you think, brother?"

"I absolutely agree with you Kol, as I said earlier we are extremely lucky to have you as ours." Elijah proudly responded while I felt my cheeks reddening.

 _These bastards_.

"Look, Elijah, you made her blush." Kol cheekily joked and I glared at him. Elijah just silently chuckled while kissing my slightly red cheek.

"It seems so." he agreed and let go of my arm. I raised my eyebrow in question. "But please excuse me, _elskan_. Mother is asking me. I'm leaving you with Kol." He explained and leaned closer to me "But first dance is mine," he purred in my ear and with the last kiss on the cheek, extremely close to my mouth to be honest,  he made his way through the crowd. I turned my head to the Kol who was grinning widely at me.

"Let's meet the Mayor of the town, my angel," he told me while extending his right arm. I gladly took it, and we made our way towards a couple of people who I recognized as Damon Salvatore and Carol Lockwood.

_Uuuu_ _it's_ _tiiime_ _!_

"Mayor Lockwood! We haven't formally met. I'm Kol Mikealson and the stunning lady beside me is my angel Nicolette Green." he introduce  us while looking at me with a devoted look on his face. I shyly smiled at him and extended a hand to the mayor, she put a smile on her face and took it. _I smell_ _fakeness_ _._

"My pleasure. Your town is very nice and welcoming." I told her and felt Damon's look on me.

Kol probably saw that too and put possessive arm around my waist.

"Damon Salvatore, if we met?" He extended his arm and Kol took it with a fake smile.

"We've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." he roasted him, and I almost snorted, but just smiled him at him as we walked away.

_Kol 1 Damon 0_

After a couple of minutes the door opened and Elena Gilbert walked in.

And of course Damon and Stefan like always her loyal lap dogs were at her side. I really liked Damon and Stefan as characters but hated it how they were played by a doppelganger.

I just rolled my eyes while disdainfully checking her out but her dullness made me to look away.

While looking at other  people I caught Finn's eye.   
He raised his glass of champagne in greeting and I nodded back.

_All is good._

Kol started to drag me near the staircase where Elijah, Rebekah, and Nik were already standing.

I started to protest but Kol hushed me .

"You are family. Mothers orders." He just told me and a after few moments I was between Kol and Nik.

_Between two handsome men. Spirits, give me strength._

"Love, I think my brothers already told you that, but you look so ravishing." the hybrid whispered in my ear, and I felt my body shivering.   
I silently touched his arm in thanks.

"If everyone could gather please," Elijah started and people hushed a little bit. I saw Finn coming to us from his place near the Elena.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever our mother brings our family together like this its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Today's pick is centuries old waltz" He announced loudly and put his glass of champagne away "So if you could find yourself a partner. Please join us."

I felt Nik taking my arm.

"Love, may I have this dance?" He asked and I shocked my head grimacing at the way his smile dropped.

"I would love to, but you must dance with Caroline. She is your date after all," I told him and saw how for a second, there was the hurtful expression on his face. He slightly pouted and I smiled while leaning towards his ear. "But second dance is ours," I promised him in a whisper and with the last mischievous smile  he went away to find Miss Forbes.

" _Elskan_ , as I said first dance is mine," Elijah stated, and I smirked while taking his arm. I waved to Kol who was looking at us with rather a jealous look. "Kol, we spend a great part of the evening together. You must share." I just told him and with the last look, I was whisked in to dance floor.

With Elijah, we danced while looking into each other. His arm was possessively wrapped around my waist. He clearly didn'tt want to let go of me.

Unfortunately, it was time for spin and then I was spun straight into Damon's hands. He put up his flirty smile, and I rolled my eyes. I could already feel my mates glares.

_He should be dead by now._

"So I was wondering what you are?" He asked in a sultry voice, and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Pardon?" I decided to act dumbly. He leaned closer.

_Personal space, buddy!_

"So what are you to Mikealson's brothers?" He re-asked and I falsely laughed. I leaned a little bit closer to him.

"That's not your business." I broadly smiled at his dumbfounded look. Thankfully it was time to spin and I was in Kol's hands.

"I'm going rip his arms and beat him to death with them," he murmured and I bit my lip to stop my laugh from bursting.

"There is no need," I reassured him and continued to dance.

_Let's enjoy while it last._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thamls for all kudos amd comments. Thanks xx enjoy chaoter.   
> As soon as I recieve two normal reviews I will update new chapter the same hour.   
> :D challenge is on.

_Chapter 10 The Ball part 2_

After our dance, I excused myself to the bathroom and left Kol with Rebekah where they started to plan their course of action.

I kind of like Matt in the show, so I didn't want any part of their plan, but who I am to spoil their fun.

Fun was until Damon snapped Kol's neck in the show.

And damn me if I would allow the oldest Salvatore put his dirty pawns on what is mine.

_Yeah, not gonna happen._

While I was walking to the nearest restroom I was looking for Finn.

 _He already should be here._  
I thought to myself and nervously rubbed my hands.

_If he decided to.._

"Nicolette? Are you well?" Speak of the devil. Finn asked me and I turned to him. I bit flushed because he caught me off guard.

Without words, I nodded my head and unintentionally nibbled my bottom lip.

"I was thinking about what you said to me yesterday." He started and I felt my face going blank.

"And tell me, dear Finn, what you decided?" I tilted my head in question while looking straight into his eyes.

He devilishly smirked and I felt my own lips curling into the similar smile.

_Victory._

I smugly smiled in my minds and saw how his stiff posture relaxed.

"What are you planning to do?" he curiously asked and I smirked.

"As I know, Esther is going to link you and your siblings while using your blood and making you all drink champagne with Doppelganger blood in it," I whispered to him and saw how his face darkened.

"Then she is going to wait for the full moon and with help of Bennett bloodline, she will turn you back into a human and then kill you, and with you all vampires going to say bye-bye. Am I right?" I finished and asked him to confirm or deny my knowledge of witchy bitchy plans.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something.

"But you are part of her plans too. She told me that you are a danger to people and you should join my siblings," he told me and I felt color draining out my face.

_Oh duck._

"Well...crap." I just said and saw how Finn's eyes flickered for a second with sympathy .

"That is changing our plans a little. But today the most important thing is to stay inconspicuous as much as we can."

I whispered firmly to nodded.

_It's not about me today._

"Esther is going to watch us carefully. She is going to watch me super carefully. But she trusts you. I hope." I stated quietly. "So you mustn't drink champagne with others. Act like you do, but don't drink." I commanded and saw how his jaw tightened and after a few moments he nodded.

_Atta boy._

"What's next? They will be linked and I won't," he asked me while suspiciously squinting his eyes.

"And the blood while you didn't consume champagne will not be effective."I slyly smiled at him his eyes widened in surprise.

"We won't be linked," he stated the obvious and I plastered a smug smile on my face and nodded.

"Esther will be watching us like a hawk. And it's our job to act like we are clueless," I agreed.

* * *

After our with Finn conversation. I went outside to take a breath of fresh and to somehow calm my nerves because right at this moment Esther is talking to Elena.

One problem is almost solved. Finn is on my side.  
 _I hope_

_It's good._

I thought to myself and looked while realizing I was near the horses. It was the same place where Klaus and Caroline talked.

I was a couple of feet away from the majestic creature and with fondly look I was watching him.

I remembered how I and my brother went to the farm and tried to mount the horse bigger than us.

_Guess how that ended._

I was only six and Anthony was 11. And what can I say, it was quite unsuccessful.

I fell off and sprained my wrist.

It wasn't a very pleasant memory. I grimaced.

"You like horses," Nik simply stated from behind me and I turned my head to him. I involuntarily grinned at him, and he gave a genuine half-smile. He quickly threw his tux jacket on my bare back even if I wasn't cold. Much.

"Thanks,Nik," I thanked him while nestling further in the jacket. It smelt like him. "And yes, I love horses. They are marvelous creatures. It's amazing how they can sense people intentions." I softly told him, and he looked at me.

I felt my heart sped up. Without thinking, I took a few steps forward and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

He stiffened. His whole body became rigid. I cursed myself in the head and was ready to retract my arms until he wrapped his own around my waist. It was as tight as I can have without my ribs bruised.

I like it.

I put my head on his chest and listened to his calm heartbeat.

He kissed my top of the head and lay his chin on it.

"As you said, horses are a marvelous creature. Unlike people, they are loyal" he started.

"My father hunted me for a thousand years and closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse." He told me while stroking my back." He severed his head with the sword as a warning."

"That's horrible." I gasped and lifted my head from his chest to look at his eyes.

He sadly smiled.

"Well, he didn't get Best Father award." He smirked and I softly swatted his chest.

"I'm glad he is dead" I murmured while putting my head back on his white button up the covered chest. He in response just hugged me tighter.

After a few moments he let go of me, I furrowed my eyebrows, he just smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Its time to come back. It's toast time."He explained and led me back to the great hall, on the way I gave him back his jacket.

After a few moments we were back and I looked around. Elijah was with a doppelgänger.

I felt my eyes narrowing.

_Backstabbing cow._

"Calm down love," Nik put his palm on small of my back and I visibly relaxed my body.

It's funny how little touch can calm me.

"Still don't like it," I mumbled while still glaring at her. She lied to him in his face.  _Little cow._

I forcefully turned my eyes from her and looked at Kol and Finn who were standing together near the stairs. The youngest Mikealson boy caught my eyes and awarded me with a smile while making his way to us.

"Nicolette!" He greeted me delightfully and I smiled back. He stroked my cheek with his fingers I automatically leaned into his hand.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman" Voice above us announced and I looked at Esther. She was looking at us with a glass of champagne on her hand.  
"Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you a to join me in raising a glass" the young waitress came to us with three glasses of pink champagne. I swallowed the bile back at knowing what was in the glass but still took it. Kol and Nik followed me.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.  _Disgusting bitch._

"I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" She cheered and we all lifted our glasses.

_You just wait for Esther Mikealson, your end is coming_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HannahStewart_chan: this chapter for you love! Thanks for 'normal' comment. You made me smile, it was amazing xoxo. 
> 
> Thanks you all for reading and the more review O get the more often I can update :)))))

_Chapter 11_

After the toast, I stayed with Kol and Klaus. They were reluctant to leave me alone, and I was happy about that.

I didn't know what else Esther thought about me. But I didn't have a very good feeling about that.

And what I could tell from my experience?

Is that you always should trust your guts.

And my guts are telling me that the Original Witch is planning something special for me and no way in hell I'm going to be alone.

While I was again drowned in my thoughts Kol put his hand on my lower back and leaned closer.

"Please, excuse me, darling. There are some things to do." He whispered and I nodded. But before he could walk away I grabbed his hand and leaned to say something in his ear.

"Be wary of the oldest Salvatore. He will try to snap your neck." I silently told him in a hushed tone. I felt my lip curling up.

"And please, show him who is Original."

Kol's eyes sparkled with mischief, and he threw me a lopsided grin.

"As you wish."He winked and with small bow walked away.

I felt Klaus confusion.

"What was that, love?" He raised an eyebrow in question, and I innocently smiled.

"Just a little heads up," I told him while linking our hands together.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes after Kol's departure when we heard the crash.

Well, vampires heard. Humans were too oblivious.

I would too but because I was standing with Klaus I instantly knew that somebody was thrown out from the balcony.

And I hoped it was not Kol. Even it wouldn't do any damage to him I hate that fact about Damon snapping my mate's neck.

Like in the show Stefan was the first who approached the scene.

I with other Mikealson siblings were right behind him. I was right behind Elijah and when I looked over his broad shoulder, I felt my body sag in relief.

The temporally dead Damon Salvatore's body was laying on the ground while Kol was standing beside him in all his glory.

His hair was a bit tousled but he seemed happy.

Scratch that looked ecstatic.

_It will be a good night._

* * *

The habit of waking up at 6.10 a.m. in the morning to the university, even when you have no need to go there, sucks.

I can assure you that.

So this painfully early morning, at this ungodly hour I was wide awake.

I was sure that any healthy mind person in this house was still sleeping. Or still not in the house.

Except me, of course. I audibly sighed and get up from my bed.

Even if the sleep was still in my eyes, I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. That sucks too.

I slept only freaking 4 hours.

_But hey! I am a student. its normal to me._  
I mentally snorted at this thought and opened curtains from windows.

I automatically closed my eyes when the light of the rising sun reached my vision.  _There is no need to be blind._

I looked around the room and my eyes caught the red dress from yesterdays ball. It was thrown on the armchair near the window. If my mother saw how I treat that piece of cloth, she would have a fit.

I smiled at that thought.  _God, mama I miss you so much already._  And it was just three days.

So much happened already.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts because there is no need to bawl my eyes out about that.

Tears can't change anything.

With that in my mind, I strolled near where my clothes from home and shop were stored. Quickly I choose clothes to fit running. It was grey leggings, black simple tank top and grey jumper, and black sneakers. Of course, I didn't forget two sports bras. Because when you have a chest like mine, running without a least two bras is hell.

It's a thing worse than death.

I chuckled to myself and quickly put the clothes on. Skillfully I combed my hair into a ponytail and silently as possible started to make my way out of the room and towards the front door.

And what can I say, with my clumsiness and a full house of sleeping vampires it was a quite challenging task.

And somehow I managed to accomplish this challenge.

_Praise to me._

I silently closed the front doors from outside and felt my face scrunched up went quite cold wind blew in my face.

I stretched my limbs to ready myself to run

"Miss Nicolette, where are you going?" I almost screamed when I heard somebody's voice. I quickly turned around and felt my body stiffening.

He was a couple of years older than me, dark-haired man. I was ready to scream bloody murder.

_Miss Nicolette?_   _The hell._

"Who the hell are you?"I asked while observing him with narrowed eyes. Ready to scream my head off.

And believe me, I can scream.

"I'm James Denver miss, one of the Klaus hybrids." He said calmly and smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes even more.  _Hybrid?_  He wasn't in the show.

"And why you are here?" I asked him suspiciously he shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Klaus orders. We are watching the perimeter." He told me simply and I felt myself relaxing a bit. "Where are you going, miss?"

I looked at him dead serious.

"Well with running clothes, in the morning where you can go? Obviously, to take over the world." I gave him the look, and he burst into the laughing fit. I smirked.

"Can I join you?" He asked still chuckling. I shrugged my shoulders. It's would be safer. I nodded.

"The more, the merrier."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HanahStewart_chan, OMG OMFG. i cant believe it. It was longest, bestest review I ever read. Seriously. I camt thank you enougj foe that one. Really. It was sooooo amazing to get it. Thank you thank tou thank you. I love u so mucj for that. 
> 
> I love that you like my Lette, i like her too. I'. Tryingo to make her real, sarcastic, funny, smart. Anyways,
> 
> You made me so happy.
> 
> You all made me so happy!
> 
> Please review! 
> 
> Peace out!   
> Enjoy

_chapter 12_

After 20 minutes of running, I started to feel something weird.

James was a funny guy, but the longer and farther we run from the mansion I started to feel something different.

It wasn't a good feeling. I abruptly stopped.

James was few steps in front of me, his back still turned to me. I looked around and snorted.

We were near the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Suddenly I realized why I was here. Why James was with me. And I couldn't do shit about that.

_I'm doomed._

_Amen to me._

"That's Esther plan?" I silently asked him even I already knew the answer. He stayed silent. I knew that I couldn't outrun or kill him. I was just a simple human. A simple stupid human who is going to be killed by half werewolf half vampire in the freaking graveyard.

I shook my head.   
_Stop it._    
Thought like that not going to help you. Remember what you learned from Tony. 

_Mess with your opponent._

"Well, it is quite unoriginal. But you know James, that you don't have to do this. My mates are going to be pissed about you hurting me. " I said to him while looking around for something to defend myself.

"If you want to be free, I know the way. I can help you." My eyes found glass bottle just a few feet away. Even

If I am going to die I will try to bring that asshole as much pain as I can.

James quickly turned to me and I felt my body stilling in fear. His eyes were not red or yellow. His eyes were pure black. No white, just black. He was clearly possessed.

_You need Jesus my boy._

My hands curled into a fist and I took a defensive posture.

  _Just like Tony taught you, Letty._

 Evade and strike.

Aim to the sensitive areas like eyes, nose, neck, throat.

He bared his fangs at me and lunged.

With agility, I never knew I had I sidestepped him and quickly grabbed the bottle from the ground and with all my strength I smacked him to his left side of the head. The bottle broke, and he staggered after losing his footing. Without letting him catch his balance I swiftly strike him with the sharp end of the bottle across his face. He cried and grabbed his face in pain. I hit him again and started to run towards the nearest house.

I knew I wouldn't make it but  _damn_.

I hit a hybrid.

Tony would be proud.

Suddenly I was thrown back and felt my back colliding with the ground. It hurt. That hit knocked the wind out my lungs. I felt a hand on my throat starting to strangle me. Tears started coming to my eyes from lack of oxygen, and I fruitlessly scratched his hand. Suddenly he was thrown away and I started to cough.

I saw how James' heart was ripped out and how his lifeless body fell to the ground. The man turned to me and I felt my eyes widen.

It was Stefan.

_Stefan freaking Salvatore_

"Hey, it's alright now. Are you hurt?" he kind of softly asked me while squatting next to me. I grabbed my throat and winced. He nodded and bit his wrist. I shook my head. He looked at me understandingly.

"You are alone here?" he asked me and I nodded my head. "Where do you want me to take you? Obviously, I can't leave you here." I weakly smiled at him. I just wanted back to my mates, back to the safety and calmness.   
I was so stupid.

So stupid to go out without any of them.

"To my mates," I mumbled, but he still heard me. I saw his body stiffening. I felt fear in my body the second time today. What have I done? What if he will use me to hurt them? I started to make my way away from him. He quickly stood up and put his hands in surrender.

"You are the mate of Klaus, Kol, and Elijah?" he asked and I nodded. It was too late to lie.

"Then why you here alone?" he inquired, and I lowered my head in shame.

"I wanted to go to running, and they were sleeping" I whispered. He just extended his arm to me.

"Then let get you back to them before they started killing spree," he answered my silent question. I felt my eyes widening in surprise.

He obviously understood me and chuckled.

"I am not that kind of idiot who kidnaps or hurts Originals mate." he just told me and I took his hand. This is Stefan Salvatore we talking about.

He is a good guy? Yeah?

He lifted me bridal style and I burrowed my face into his neck when he started to vamp speed back to Mikealson Mansion.

After few minutes we were near the Mansion, and he was letting me down when the front door opened with a loud thud and three figures emerged from them. Kol grabbed me from Stefan's arms into his, Nik pinned Stefan near the wall by his throat. Elijah was standing protectively in front Kol and me.

"Nik let go of Stefan. He saved me." I yelled, and the hybrid turned his head to me. He looked at me warmly and let go of the youngest Salvatore.

"It is true, Salvatore?" Elijah hissed and Stefan nodded. "Then we are expressing our gratitude." he slightly bowed his head in thanks. Kol just hugged me tighter.

"Well, old friend. You can go now." Nik waved off him, Stefan one last time glanced at me and vamped 's departure Nik turned his attention to me. I saw fury and bits of fear in his eyes when he scanned my body. I ashamed looked down.

It was my fault."

I'm  _so_  sorry. So sorry"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! My loveliest lovelies! 
> 
> Someone is in the good mood. :D yeaaaah.  
> So yeah, new chapter. Enjoyyyy...  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Please reviewww! 
> 
> Anddd agaaaain to my level HannahStewart_chan! I even memorised your username (sometimes I forgot my brothers name so its great deal) like always your review puts smile on my face! Really. I can update chapters just for your review. :D it's makes me happy. Anyways. I lost my train of thoughts. Bam bam bam. Yeah, got it.  
> Ayyy, I like that you like my own twist. Because in the show there were some bullshit and that not gonna happen in ma story. I have my own.  
> So yeas, there will be few OC characters.and some twists from story.  
> Because c'mon I'm definitely not team Cowlena hem hem Elena. Sooo yeah, sometimes I'm wondering why not kill all Scooby gang and put all four of them plus bekah in some bahamas. But then I remember that I love Damie's sasss to much, and bonnie. And Caroline. Those girls are badaas.  
> And the. Yeaaah. I need to make them join dark side.  
> Shit spoilers.  
> That may not happen.  
> Soon.  
> Like really my mind are too unpredictable. So don't get your hopes up  
> Anyways I dunno why I'm writing this long.  
> I dunno just wanted to talk. Write. 
> 
> Btwwww.  
> 0_74_3 heyyyyyyyyyyyyy little person! Thank for your comment! Gimme more of that.

_chapter 12_

After 20 minutes of running, I started to feel something weird.

James was a funny guy, but the longer and farther we run from the mansion I started to feel something different.

It wasn't a good feeling. I abruptly stopped.

James was few steps in front of me, his back still turned to me. I looked around and snorted.

We were near the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Suddenly I realized why I was here. Why James was with me. And I couldn't do shit about that.

_I'm doomed._

_Amen to me._

"That's Esther plan?" I silently asked him even I already knew the answer. He stayed silent. I knew that I couldn't outrun or kill him. I was just a simple human. A simple stupid human who is going to be killed by half werewolf half vampire in the freaking graveyard.

I shook my head.   
_Stop it._    
Thought like that not going to help you. Remember what you learned from Tony. 

_Mess with your opponent._

"Well, it is quite unoriginal. But you know James, that you don't have to do this. My mates are going to be pissed about you hurting me. " I said to him while looking around for something to defend myself.

"If you want to be free, I know the way. I can help you." My eyes found glass bottle just a few feet away. Even

If I am going to die I will try to bring that asshole as much pain as I can.

James quickly turned to me and I felt my body stilling in fear. His eyes were not red or yellow. His eyes were pure black. No white, just black. He was clearly possessed.

_You need Jesus my boy._

My hands curled into a fist and I took a defensive posture.

  _Just like Tony taught you, Letty._

 Evade and strike.

Aim to the sensitive areas like eyes, nose, neck, throat.

He bared his fangs at me and lunged.

With agility, I never knew I had I sidestepped him and quickly grabbed the bottle from the ground and with all my strength I smacked him to his left side of the head. The bottle broke, and he staggered after losing his footing. Without letting him catch his balance I swiftly strike him with the sharp end of the bottle across his face. He cried and grabbed his face in pain. I hit him again and started to run towards the nearest house.

I knew I wouldn't make it but  _damn_.

I hit a hybrid.

Tony would be proud.

Suddenly I was thrown back and felt my back colliding with the ground. It hurt. That hit knocked the wind out my lungs. I felt a hand on my throat starting to strangle me. Tears started coming to my eyes from lack of oxygen, and I fruitlessly scratched his hand. Suddenly he was thrown away and I started to cough.

I saw how James' heart was ripped out and how his lifeless body fell to the ground. The man turned to me and I felt my eyes widen.

It was Stefan.

_Stefan freaking Salvatore_

"Hey, it's alright now. Are you hurt?" he kind of softly asked me while squatting next to me. I grabbed my throat and winced. He nodded and bit his wrist. I shook my head. He looked at me understandingly.

"You are alone here?" he asked me and I nodded my head. "Where do you want me to take you? Obviously, I can't leave you here." I weakly smiled at him. I just wanted back to my mates, back to the safety and calmness.  
I was so stupid.

So stupid to go out without any of them.

"To my mates," I mumbled, but he still heard me. I saw his body stiffening. I felt fear in my body the second time today. What have I done? What if he will use me to hurt them? I started to make my way away from him. He quickly stood up and put his hands in surrender.

"You are the mate of Klaus, Kol, and Elijah?" he asked and I nodded. It was too late to lie.

"Then why you here alone?" he inquired, and I lowered my head in shame.

"I wanted to go to running, and they were sleeping" I whispered. He just extended his arm to me.

"Then let get you back to them before they started killing spree," he answered my silent question. I felt my eyes widening in surprise.

He obviously understood me and chuckled.

"I am not that kind of idiot who kidnaps or hurts Originals mate." he just told me and I took his hand. This is Stefan Salvatore we talking about.

He is a good guy? Yeah?

He lifted me bridal style and I burrowed my face into his neck when he started to vamp speed back to Mikealson Mansion.

After few minutes we were near the Mansion, and he was letting me down when the front door opened with a loud thud and three figures emerged from them. Kol grabbed me from Stefan's arms into his, Nik pinned Stefan near the wall by his throat. Elijah was standing protectively in front Kol and me.

"Nik let go of Stefan. He saved me." I yelled, and the hybrid turned his head to me. He looked at me warmly and let go of the youngest Salvatore.

"It is true, Salvatore?" Elijah hissed and Stefan nodded. "Then we are expressing our gratitude." he slightly bowed his head in thanks. Kol just hugged me tighter.

"Well, old friend. You can go now." Nik waved off him, Stefan one last time glanced at me and vamped 's departure Nik turned his attention to me. I saw fury and bits of fear in his eyes when he scanned my body. I ashamed looked down.

It was my fault.

"I'm  _so_  sorry. So sorry"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy my lovelies! 
> 
> I'm so happy to see more and more new people who are reading my story. Thanl you guys! Love youuuu so much.   
> There are nothing better than seeing new people who liked your story.   
> But I would like more reviews! Pleaaaaaase with cherry on top. 
> 
> Abour reviews!
> 
> HannahStewart_chan! My loveeeelyyyyy! Your review alllllways puts smile on my face. And I'm waiting for that moment as soon as I update new chapter.   
> I think its the start of nee beautiful friendship.   
> Just like Bex and Lett.   
> Ups. Again spoilers.   
> Anyways. Btw how are u?
> 
> And yeah about double 12th chapter. It was kind of mistake, sorry for that. :D no hard feelings. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Im futire there will be more fluff and some action. 
> 
> With much much love,
> 
> AishaDream

_chapter 13 Trust Issues_

"Who did this to you? Tell me!" Niklaus furiously roared me while glaring at my neck. I knew that James hands prints were on my neck. And all three of my mates saw them. I felt my lip starting to tremble and with all courage, I could muster I lifted my eyes to meet his.

Kol was angrily pacing around the room. He looked like a caged animal ready to kill something while Elijah was holding me in his arms softly stroking my back. But the occasional growl coming from him told me that he wasn't any better.

"Why were you alone? You know the dangers being alone in this cursed town?" he softly but firmly demanded and I shook my head. I could feel my eyes tearing up even if I tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry. I..I just wanted to do my morning run. And…and James said he was one of Nik hybrids. Gosh, that was so stupid of.  I thought it would be safer with him. I…I was so wrong. It was all my fault." I answered weakly while trying to maintain my emotions. Unfortunately for me I don't do a good job.

At the moment I spoke about James, Kol stopped his pacing. He venomously glared at Nik. The furious snarl made his way on this face and I almost shuddered.

"Your filthy half-breeds! They almost killed my mate." The said vampire hissed at his older brother and Klaus glared right back.

"She is my mate too!" The hybrid yelled back and I slightly winced making Elijah hold me tighter.

"Stop it… Kol it wasn't Nik's fault. I'm alive now, a bit battered but alive."

I intervened and reached him with an intention to somehow calm him, when my eyes caught sight of my hand.

I could feel my eyes bulging and panic coming in.

My whole hand was covered in almost dried blood. It was everywhere! On my fingers, under my nails.

I felt my stomach churn and without thinking intensively started to scrub my palms in my jumper sleeve.

_Oh god no. I_ t was _so_ much blood.

I need to get rid of this blood.

Now.

"Please… can...can we continue this discussion after a shower?" I quietly whispered and I believe the look in my eyes made them stay silent. But the guilt in their eyes was the one visible thing I could see.

* * *

 

  
After a shower. The long one I dare to say, I felt much _much_ more better.

Gone was the James blood and only the still red skin from my intense scrubbing was left as the evidence.   
All the bruises which were left by him were healed because of consumed Nik's blood.  
And I felt _almost_ like nothing happened.

I sauntered back to the kitchen while braiding my still slightly wet hair. The growl from my stomach reminded me of my hunger and I really hoped there was some human food in the house.

If not, _well,_

_Time for a change._

As I entered the kitchen I was greeted with a pleasant view and smell of grilled cheese sandwiches.   
The small smile crossed my face.

There was almost nothing better after a bad day than some delicious, well made, love-induced, sandwiches.

My favourites!

Both Klaus and Kol were sitting near the table while Elijah was looking through the window with his back turned to me. It was seconds after I stepped in into the kitchen when he turned his front to me and smiled if I was one of the most marvellous things he ever saw.

"Nicolette, " he addressed me and the way he said my name made me slightly shover. Every syllabus of my name was pronounced in perfect _Elijah_ way. "I hope you are feeling better,"

"Kol told us about your favourite breakfast food. And we thought you would be hungry." Nik started sheepishly and I grinned when my eyes found the containing two perfectly grilled sandwiches with a cup of green tea beside.

The gratefulness in my eyes I think said enough.

"Thank you, guys. You are the best." I sincerely told them and sat near the table. I bit a sandwich and almost moaned from deliciousness.

"This is _so_ incredible." I praised and I saw how Nik's chest puffed out in pride. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Well, it's our job. To cherish and protect you." Kol answered but the bitter tone of the last words made him lower his head in shame. "Which we terribly failed." he almost inaudibly murmured.

I put down my sandwich back on the plate and reached across the table to grab his hand.

"Hey, hey stop it. Listen to me, as I said before it wasn't any of your faults." I whispered with reassurance in my voice trying to somehow soothe him. I glanced at the other two vampires and felt guilt building up because of the way they looked.

Disgust and shame were clearly seen on their faces.

And to tell you the truth I didn't like it.

Because it was my fault. _Who's else?_

Of course it was Esther's also, but I was the one who fell for the witchy tricks. Finn warned me but I didn't listen him.

"He warned me, and I ignored his warning. _Stupid_ ," I mumbled to myself a little too loudly when three of them lifted their heads.

_Goddammit their_ _vampy_ _hearing._

"You know who did this to you?" Elijah asked almost demanded with a cold hard look in his eyes and I without any other choice nodded.

The deep breath of air was needed to let's get the cat out of the bag.

"It was Esther." I simply told them and saw how their faces changed.

_Good job,_ _Lette_ _. Well done, keep going._

"Mother?" Kol breathed out and I saw the way his face hardened when I nodded. The youngest vampire opened his mouth to speak but the only word came out. " _Why_?"

Other two were not any better.

"Because I know too much,"

"Perhaps you can start with the beginning, _elskan_." Elijah always the diplomatic one intervened and I gratefully smiled at him.

"Alright then, you already know your creation story. Obviously" I lazily drawled the last word and Nik just waved his hand in 'keep going' motion

"And you know that witches are self-proclaimed the _two-goody_ _shoes_. Or something like that. And by turning you into vampires, your _lovely momma_ Esther betrayed nature." The name of the original witch came out with so much disgust even I was surprised with myself. 

"You are abominations in her book, so is her job, as a servant of nature to fix this problem." I finished and they stiffened.   
I eyed Niklaus and saw the way sadness clouded his features. There was the anger of course, but the deep sadness was the one who captured my attention.

"She didn't forgive me? Of course she didn't, " he silently asked the question he already knew.  I just shook my head.

"Even if she may love you like a mother but not enough to spare you."

I knew that talking like that it was like sticking a dagger in their hearts and twisting. Because no matter how old children are they shouldn't hear how their mother is trying to kill them.

"Then why she organized the ball? All that attention, why?" Elijah inquired sitting still as the statue.

I took a bite of my sandwich and slowly chewed.

_That's_ _was_ _so_ _sensitive_ _,_ _Lett_ _._ _You_ _will_ _seduce_ _them_ _with your chewing._

"To link you as one." I swallowed the bite.

"She wants to kill you all in one shot. The red champagne you drunk  was laced with Doppelganger's blood." I spoke before taking a sip of my tea.  ended my talking, and they stared at me with horrified looks on their faces. "You are linked as one. Simple but clever,"

_Clever if you don't have someone like me._

"And that's not the worst part my darlings." I mockingly smiled at them. "Today, when the moon will reach it's the highest point. Esther the mother witch, will reverse vampirism spell by using Finn. And then he will kill himself. One dies other follows,"

I finished. The silence was deafening until Kol jumped to his feet growling.  
I was unfazed still sipping my tea.

"Like always the good son Finn, sacrificial lamb." he hissed. Elijah and Niklaus were not any better. They started to argue with each other.

"We should kill her before she kills us," Nik exclaimed, and I felt my eyes widen.

_No! If they kill her now, everything will change._ _Nononononono_ _._

"No! No now!" I shouted without thinking and they looked at me. I instantly flopped down on my chair. 

"It's too risky now," I explained.   
For a few seconds there was a silence.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"When is not risky? When we are dead? " Kol snarled, and I narrowed my own eyes.

"Like I would let that happen," I spat out.

_Not on my fucking watch._

"You knew about her plan, and not told us earlier." Elijah interrupted. And I fought against the need to lower my head in shame. 

"And what if I would have informed you about this? Hm? Will any of you would have believed me?" I questioned them while delicately raising my one eyebrow. Move perfected for many years.

The hybrid opened his mouth but I beat it.

"And most importantly what you would have done it? Killed her where she stands?" I asked and raised my hands palms up "Don't mistake me, I'm not judging. But it would have changed so many things and I don't think it would be for better."

"So yes, I knew about her plan and not told you about her." I agreed with him.

"And now we are linked." He added, but I firmly shook my head. I let a mischievous smile grace my lips.

_It's a good feeling to know what others do not._

"And there where you are wrong," I told them while they were staring at me.   
"Alright. Listen, guys, you already realised that I'm somehow aware of many shits in this world. Things like what already happened or will happen." they nodded but the mistrust and slight anger were still there.

"And many of things don't make me happy. So I'm trying to slightly change something but without making it worse, " I explained as simple as I could "And about that you are not linked, but Esther doesn't know that. Finn and I make sure of that."

And I told them all my plan, how I persuaded him, how he warned me about Esther. After I was done, they stayed silent until Klaus started to laugh out loud.

"That's my girl," he announced.

And I grinned.

* * *

 

  
After our talk and my breakfast, we were in the living room. Kol was playing some game on my phone and from the look of agitation on his face terribly failing.

Niklaus was drawing while sitting on the couch, and I was reading The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde with my legs on Kol's lap.  
Elijah was just somewhere around the house. And I still couldn't believe it where I was and how comfortable I was around them.

I was in the middle of the chapter when Rebekah, still in her green ball gown dress walked in.

Kol jumped from the sofa and walked in front of her.

_Here_ _we_ _go_ _._

"Well, well, well there is our girl!" he cheerfully greeted Rebekah and I smirked.

How I loved this part.

"Get out of my way, Kol." she hissed.

"Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. " he said mockingly. "Matt?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out will be your teeth." she threatened and I laughed out loud.

She glanced at me smirking and I winked.

"Watch it, dear. Rebekah, it's not joking." I just told him and saw how Nik's corner of lips turned up.

"Don't start, Nik." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't say anything" he defended himself.

_I_ _think_ _I_ _will_ _like_ _it_ _here_ _._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear dear lovelies! 
> 
> Phew, what a week I had.   
> So sorry for the late update!   
> I hope you will like this chapter, sorry for some swear words. But I just can't without them to express some emotions. 
> 
> Anyways, let's get to the reviews! Yesss! Plural!
> 
> 0_74_3 darliiiiing heyyyyyyyy! You are my new lovely! Thank you sooooo much for your review! Like Thanos says: this does put a smile on my face.   
> Lil violet plump-ass bastard. I hate him.  
> Yeah, but c'mon he killed a Peter! I still not over this. I don't feel so good. Get it?  
> Let's hope capsicle will kick his ass and brought back my children. Bucky suffered so much its not fair.   
> Anyways sorry for rambling :D I just recently watched cough 5th-time cough Infinity War.  
> And yesss! Emotions are high as the Stark in the space.   
> Tony is my baby, Peter is my grandbaby, Bucky is my baby. Steve too. Tasha is my kickass queen. Okoye is bae! Shuri is my lil girl. All of them must be protected.
> 
> Anyways. Sorry. 
> 
> HannahStewart_chan! Baaaaaabe! Heeeeeeey lovely!!! Your review like always makes me super duper happy. I hope stomt didn't make any serious damage to your home? I hope, cuz I know its bitch to pick up all the stuff after a good storm.   
> Believe I know. 
> 
> I love that you liked that scene because it was one of my favourites, so I was trying to include Lett without changing too much. So what you think? Did I nail that?   
> Tell me! 
> 
> And believe I suck and saving money. There always something to buy :D so I'm trying to put them on my bank account and not see them. Anyways, I hope you will write a review sooner. 
> 
> You know, you are my new bestie in the net know. It's not your decision so don't even try. :D our friendship is for forever now. 
> 
> I hope that you like Marvel and Game of thrones. Cuz there will be a lot of references. Especially to the GOT. 
> 
> Game of thrones rules!
> 
> So yeah!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Long may I reign.

_chapter 14 Compulsion_

"I'm bored," Kol simply stated while collapsing on the sofa.   
Of course, it was the same sofa I was sitting on so he just laid his head on my lap while toothy grin crossed his handsome face.

I audibly closed my book and turned my full, undivided attention to the attention seeker vampire.  
If it is possible the grin on his face broadened even more. I twisted one of the longer strand of his hair around my finger.

"Our sister is a stru-" he started and I slightly narrowed my eyes and put my hand on his mouth to stop him from calling his sister whore.

He fake glared at me and I pinched his cheek. The yelp he produced made the smug smile appear on my face.

"Well at least she is having fun." he finished and closed his eyes for a second while I was still stroking his hair.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Niklaus just told him nonchalantly without even looking from his sketch pad.

_I wonder what he is sketching._

Kol turned his attention to him, his hand was absentmindedly playing with my fingers.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik," he whined while the said hybrid just scoffed.

"It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart, " he put his best victim face and I snorted. Kol just squeezed my fingers tighter.

 _With his_ _acting_ skills he will get everything he wants.

Nik was silent for a few moments until he closed his sketch pad and stood up.

"Alright. Why not." he finally caved.

_See? Told you._

"I didn't have enough to drink last night, with you trying to murder Rebekah's date."

_It was just handshake._

"You are such a guilt trip," I stated the obvious he just shrugged his shoulders.

I was momentarily surprised when  Niklaus extended his arm to me. The raised eyebrows on my face, I believe was enough for him to start explaining himself. 

"You didn't think after this morning we will leave you alone? " he explained with the smirk clear on his face.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and accept his outstretched hand nonetheless.

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it," Rebekah shouted at us from other room while we were walking towards the front door.

_Look who is talking_

"Just like you Bekah, just like you sister dearest." Kol cheerfully told her and she threw a shoe at him. 

It barely missed the mark.

I burst into laughter.

"Good riddance! All three of you," she yelled. I mockingly put my free hand on my chest.

"Rebekah, I thought you loved me." I pouted while putting the kicked puppy's face I was so fond of.

She just rolled her eyes.

_Damn_

"Go!" she threw another shoe at me,  I just laughed even more but still keeping eye on the blonde in case she decided to attack me with something else.

_You never know._

* * *

 

  
Kol and Klaus were at the bar both drinking some bourbon _surprise_ surprise and talking with Alaric and    Dr. Vampire Blood is Answer Meredith.

_Well, I don't trust her._

While I was playing pool but keeping watchful eye on them.

_Talk about trust issues._

If the _wannabe vampire killer duo_ thinks they could just dagger one of my vampires, they will be sorely mistaken.

_Mark my fragging word._

And when Alaric walked away to call Damon, and Meredith headed to Pool table near the back doors I made my way to the bar.

"Angel!" Niklaus greeted hugging me around shoulders.

He kissed hair on my crown and the fluffy, warm feeling I felt only about them intensified.   
I curled near this side and sighed contentedly.

 _Its_ _good_ _day_ _to_ _be_ _alive_

"Hi," I silently greeted him back and leaned forward to kiss Kol's cheek.

Cheeky bastard the last second turned his head and it made me kiss him in the lips. It was a chaste kiss but kiss nonetheless.

_And boy, how smug and satisfied he looked._

Well, but someone didn't share his happiness. And that person wasn't me. Trust me, I myself was almost grinning ear to ear.

But not the hybrid. Klaus growled at his brother and somehow managed to put me on his lap while wrapping his arms around my waist while glaring at the younger vampire.

_It was a couple of tense seconds._

"Did you have fun?" he finally turned his attention from glaring at his brother (who was still smugly smiling ) at me and I just shrugged my shoulders while taking a sip of the coke I ordered earlier.

"It was OK," I told them but my eyes followed Caroline, who at that exact time walked and looked around Grill looking for someone.

_Cough_ _Nik_ _and Kol cough_

_A_ nd when her eyes caught our group of three she made her way towards us. With a little bit more sway of her hips than necessary.

_Girl, I like you, but you better not try to do what I think you are trying to do._

But Kol and Nik didn't even glanced her way. I was silently pleased with that.

_Let's freaking hope that that plot didn't change. Much._

"Caroline!" I greeted her flashing a smile. Kol silently growled and leaned forward as if to ready to pounce on the baby vampire if she made a step closer and put my life at risk.

_Someone is a bit overprotective._

She gave us a curious look.

"Nicolette, how are you?," she asked me with a small smile, and I shrugged my shoulders again as if that was the answer for any question.

"Can't complain," I answered her and took a sip of my coke.

"Join us for a drink! I apologize for last night," Nik offered and she deadpanned at him.

_Go Care!_

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

he threw him a fake smile and with the flip of her blonde curls walked away.

Near the door, she stopped and threw a worried glance at Alaric. I almost giggled in delight.

"What a lovely girl," Kol stated and I rolled my eyes.

I started to wiggle to escape Nik's arms cage. 

"Well pardon, I need to go to the bathroom." I excused myself and started to make my way towards the nearest restroom until Kol grabbed my arm.

I smiled at him to calm his worry.

"It's the bathroom, Kol. I'll be ok" I softly told him and kissed his cheek for real this time.

_They were such worrywarts, but they cared for me._

* * *

 

  
I was washing my hands when I felt someone's presence behind me.

_Shit_

You know that feeling when your body tenses and you start to think every case escape scenario. Yeah, that one.

I lifted my head to look at the mirror and I jumped when I saw Caroline Forbes standing near me with her arms crossed.

_Oh boy. Somebody is going to die._

She was frowning at me. I felt my heart beating faster. She looked at me from my head to toes, as if looking for something. 

 _Vervain!_ _Which I_ _don't_ _have. Of course._  
_So the dying person is me._

I felt how the colour drained from my face. No vervain. She can compel me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Caroline, nice to see you again." I tried to act cheerfully even if on the inside I was trembling with fear.

She pressed her lips together.

_Not good._

"Cut that crap." she commanded and I saw how her pupils dilated, "Tell me, who you are to them and what you know,"

I was waiting for the inevitable moment when I am going to spill my guts to her, but it didn't come.

" _How about fucking no."_

It was a few moments of silence before she realized what I said and that I must be on vervain and stayed silent because I was too shocked to realize that I was immune to compulsion.

Instantly she flashed away.

_What?_

I blinked a few times and shook my head while watching my reflection in the mirror.

_What in_ _Gandalf's_ _old tits happened?_

_Why_ Caroline didn't get me compelled? I don't have vervain on me and  I am sure I didn't drink any either.

_So?_

_I can't be_ _compelled_ _?_

_well, that's a nice thing._

_I think._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello my lovelies!
> 
> How are youuuuu? I had kind of busy day XD had a history exam but I definitely nailed that.   
> I hope.   
> Well yeah. The life of senior!   
>  Btw I had of awkarfs situation, I was writing some steamy smut scene on my phone and my classmate looked xddddddd damn. His face was priceless. And I was like, nobody will believe u.   
> Xddddd  
> So yeah new chapter. I am sooooooo happy that u are liking this story. 
> 
> FieraKnight! My newest lovely! Heyyyyyyy so happy receive new reviewers. My club is growing. Muahahahahahhaha. You are soo so cute and I am so happy that u liked my characters. And it's kind of secret why our dear Lette can't be compelled. *smirk* well not secret but it will important in future. Btw thanks again for review! Luv yea, 
> 
> 0_74_3 Well well hello sailor! Xdddddd you are soo cute. I am being so smiley when I read that u liked my story. I love Kol too, he is so badass and sweet and adorable and charming.   
>  I am not waiting until thanos turns to dust. I am waiting when my babies will punch his ass and kick his prune looking head. :) die thanos. 
> 
>  
> 
> HannahStewart_chan baaaaaaaaaaaaaabe! :D hey. Seriously it was longest review I ever seen. Like damn. It was almost chapter lenght. When I saw it I was like, damn gurl.   
> Well yeah. I again forgot what I wanted to say.   
> Sad life.   
> Ayyyyy... Dont u ever dare to think that u are bad person.! No no no. No matter what u must always believe that u are good.   
> Because would bad person write this long review when he knew that I will be screaming I'm joy after reading it? I don't thinks so.   
> So shut ur mouth woman.  
> It doesn't matter later or sooner u review new chapter. The joy will be the same. 
> 
> Okay coming back to my story. My story. Shit sounds good xdss  
> Anyways, I loved that u liked my own twist on the story. I will trying to keep more realistic (as much u can be realistic with vampires and wolves) but I will add more my twist, some minor OC. Or I will be using some of the less known ones.   
> I am trying to play with characyers, with their emotions. As u can see (or u will see) Lette is quite manipulative when she wants to be.   
> She is kind person but will do anything to protect what she loves.   
> She wouldndt die for them but she would easily kill for them. 
> 
> About Caroline. Yeaaag.... It's nice that someone else thinks about the thing with Damon.   
> It's was quite rape. And nobody even batted an eyelash. That's sad.   
> That's terrible actually. So I don't promise anything but I will try to do smthg about that.   
> Anyways. I love Caroline and Bonnie too much to let the suffer.   
> Really. Katherine, Rebekah, Bonnie, Caroline are my loves. So yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> But you are so awwwwwwww..... So cute.   
> You really made me haply with all these nice words. It's making me want to write and write. 
> 
> You diidnet seen GOT! Offn't! Hooooooow.... It's so great show when u get used to it.   
> Anyways,   
> So yeah. 
> 
> I am done babbling. 
> 
> Have a lovely day my lovely lovelies! 
> 
> Loveee, Aisha

_chapter 15 Dagger_

After I had walked out from the restroom.

_Still quite shaken, mind you._

I looked around looking for two Mikealson's brothers and when my eyes caught them near the bar,  in the same spot where just I left them - I smirked to myself while making my way towards them.

Both vampires seemed like they were getting along quite nicely.

I stopped and observed.

Klaus was telling something to Kol, and Kol was laughing twirling empty glass in his and.

_He has a beautiful laugh._

I mused to myself and involuntarily smiled at the sight.

_It felt right._

It felt so right to be with them all three.

 _Hugging them. Kissing.._.

Unfortunately, I was dragged from my thoughts when Kol eyes found me and with the boyish grin, he waved his hand at me inviting me to him.

_Well, why not going to him then._

"So what were you talking about,  
?" I asked playfully squinting my eyes throwing a quick smile at the hybrid.

He just winked at me.

"About old, good times when life was much easier, isn't that right brother?" he laughed and looked meaningfully at the younger man. Kol just snorted in his glass.

"Do I smell an _interesting story?_ " I drawled while looking between them "Please, do tell,"

Both of them just exchanged looks. And from that look, I could tell I will not hear the full story they were talking about soon.

 _Jerks_.

"Maybe other time we could talk about _interesting_ Klaus's choice in lovers, " Kol laughed at the dirty look thrown at him from his half-brother. I could feel my interest piqued.

"Well, of course, we will talk about that. It's getting interesting, " I wiggled my eyebrows and the hybrid just groaned. 

Kol and I just laughed.  
Until I remembered what happened with Caroline.

Both vampires sobered instantly when I looked around searching for any creature with enchanted hearing. After not seeing any I again turned to them and told how Caroline tried to compel me.

 _They_ _weren't_ _happy about_.

To be honest, Klaus was ready to track down baby vampire but surprisingly it was Kol who points out the main point of my story.

"She couldn't compel you, Lett?" Kol asked and I nodded. The hybrid burrowed his face deep in my neck and breathed to be sure that I don't have any vervain in my blood.

Kol cradled my face in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes.   
His pupils dilated.

"Drink a glass of bourbon," he commanded me and like with Caroline felt nothing.

I shook my head.

"What?" they both exclaimed in unison and I rolled my eyes.

 _It's not big deal, right?_  
For a few seconds, they just looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

Then they again turned to me.  The Niklaus grabbed my face in his hands and tried to do the same.

_Surprise surprise. Nothing happened._

I was ready to say something when I saw both Meredith and Alaric staring at us. Klaus has seen them too.

"We will talk about that at home, " the said hybrid told me and I nodded while leaning closer to the duo.

"Alaric Saltzman has a silver dagger in his pocket, and he is going to stab Kol thinking that you are linked," I stated, and they both were taken aback by this.

Nik's expression hardened, and he glared at the hunter who at that moment was turned his back to us.

Kol face twisted into a maniacal grin.

_It was kind of hot. You know in a strange way._

"Then let's go to greet him." he eagerly said his brown eyes glistening with a sadistic spark.

"How right you are, _brother dearest_." he agreed and started to make their way to him, but I grabbed their arms.

"Please no killing," I begged to them they eyed me strangely.

Kol just pouted. _Drama Queen._

"Darling, don't be such buzz killer," he whined but no matter how hard I stood my ground. No need to change the plot line so much for now.

"Well, I said no killing, but I wasn't talking about some torturing or injuring." I  compromised because who I am to deny them their fun.

Even if it was injuring others.

Kol grinned even wider at my explanation.

"That's why you are our girl," Niklaus told me smiling his dimpled smile and kissing my forehead.

_Just look how adorable he is looking._

Together we made our way to the hunter.

I was a few steps behind them just in case.

_No need for even more bloodthirsty originals on the loose._

"Alaric isn't it?" Kol stated and the said hunter quickly turned to us.

His posture stiffened.

_And the hunter became hunted._

"Depend on who is asking," he replied and I saw how his eyes darted to where Meredith was.

_Awww_ _someone likes someone._

"You already know me, and this is my younger brother Kol and our beautiful Nicolette, " Nik introduce us in mock joy and I just smiled at Alaric in greeting.

_He wasn't a bad guy._

"But the question is what White Oak Ash dagger doing in your possession mum?," Kol inquired in mock surprise.

The shadow of fear crossed hunter face for a moment.   
What happened next was quite hard to follow. With impressive speed, Alaric tried to stab the dark-haired vampire, but Nik quickly grabbed his wrist and snapped.

I cringed at the sound of bone breaking. Alaric gasped from pain and clenched his teeth to not let out any sound.

Kol grabbed the dagger from hunter's now broken wrist and extended it to me.

"Keep it for me, my darling love," he softly asked me and I grabbed it.

_It's better in my possession than in anybody else._

They both turned their attention to the hunter who was cradling his broken wrist and glaring at us.

"And we, my friend, are going to talk," Niklaus told him, and they both almost dragged him through the back doors to the outside. I was again last because I knew what was waiting for us outside.

And I was right.

Salvatore's brothers were standing side by side. Kol threw Alaric to the wall quickly knocked him out and protectively crouched with his teeth bared in front of me.

I gripped the dagger tighter.

Stefan dumbly charged at the youngest Original but was quite harshly hurled at the stairs by the said original and with Kol's hand in his chest. Stefan groaned in pain but didn't try to fight anymore.

I almost gagged at the sight and turned to the other said.

_He better washes his hands carefully before touching me._

Damon was the last one standing one.

_Not for long._

"I should have killed you months ago." Nik seethed and took a step towards older Salvatore

"Do it." Damon challenged him. "If that going to stop Esther from killing you," Klaus growled at him.

_Oh boy_

"What did you say about my mother?" he hissed and took another step towards dark-haired Salvatore brother.

"You didn't know I was a friend with your mommy?" Damon taunted him and I rolled my eyes.

Men. "Yeah, we have a lot of common. She hates you almost as much as I do."

Nik charged at him with an intention to kill but was stopped by Elijah's voice.

_And he says I'm a buzz killer._

"Leave it," he commanded, and I turned to my last mate.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He glanced at me and returned my smile with his own.

Klaus reluctantly turned to his older brother.

"We still need them Niklaus," he explained, and Nik just growled at him.

"What did you do Elijah?" he calmly asked while staring at suited one.

Elijah ignored him walked towards Damon.

"You tell me where the witches are or I will have my sister kill Elena right now," he told them and I saw how both brothers faces paled in fear.  
Well, Stefan's face was already kind of pale from injury.

Damon lifted his head from his brother to clock tower.

"You told me we had until nine," he complained and I smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy start work early," Elijah assured, and I was proud of him.

_You go Elijah!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lovelies!
> 
> Yop yop finally fridaaaaaaay bitch yesssss!  
> Sooo happy. Happy happy happy meal.  
> I want McDonald. Yeah. I want that or even hesburger. Anyways. 
> 
> To tell you truth I had a major urge to burn it all. Like yeah, I wanted to be evil evil queen and killed them all. Scooby Gang, The originals and left Lette heartbroken and alone in the unwelcome world. And the last quote would be something like that "Sometimes no matter how you want, some stories just don't have a happy ending."   
> Yeah. And I really thought about that quite hard. And I already started to write it XD yeah I am going to hell for that.   
> And then I was like Giiiiiirl, what in the seven hells u r doing.  
> And deleted that shit. XD the perks of writer that u can do shit like that.   
> U feeling happy? Kill smthg.   
> Feeling sad? Burn someone. 
> 
> Yeah, let's hop on the lighter note. 
> 
> 0_74_3 You are my loyal one! So nice so nice. I love that u loved sassy ass, Elijah. Like yeah, that man is sass. But in a sophisticated way. I hope I wrote that word well. Anyways, I hope that I managed to portray characters in real way. No to making them too occ, in their personalities I mean.   
> So yeah, sending u all my love and all bananas I have because u r amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hannah Stewart_chan! My phone even remembers ur mane. Btw earth sends hello!   
> You know what, I freakimg looooove your long reviews. I really do.   
> And don't ever think that they are too long.   
> They aren't such a thing as 'Too long review'.   
> I have the I'm a problem as u. I am easily distracted, especially my thoughts. One second I am thinking about chemistry the other how to kill Thanos.   
> So yeah XD.
> 
> Awwww but you are so cute. You know wise words, young one.   
> And that is so nice and refreshing to hear.   
> About Lette, that's kind of my point of making her human. To show that humans not always are good and not always bad. That humans are very complex creatures capable of doing evil things for good and vice versa.  
> I like that about humans. 
> 
> About slasher! What is this? I tried to Google it and showed me some show about a psycho killer.   
> I like it that u compared my girl with him.   
> I really do.   
> If that's what u meant. 
> 
> Btw English it's not my mother tongue either.   
> I am kind of still not fluent (as u can see) so it's ok.   
> Let's make mistakes together. 
> 
> Sorry for a short answer, 
> 
> I am so happy that u like my Lette, I am trying to make her fun to read. My one of the closest friend even told me that Lette and I are almost the same in character.   
> That really weirded me out kind of.   
> In a good way I guess. Because damn. 
> 
> As u said, Rebekah deserves all the love and support and all the chocolate in the world because of cmon. She is just too lovable. 
> 
> Yeah, with Bonnie it's kind of two-sided coin situation. She is judgy and kind of blind. But still very loyal and kind. And yeah. It's hard to write her without choosing one side.   
> But Bonnie needs help I think. I don't know if it just my imagination, after her mom's vampirism she started to turn darker and kind of became more bitter and even depressed.   
> And no one even cared.   
> So yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Btw need to go!
> 
> See u in the next review my bestie! 
> 
> Love love love and panda hug! XXXX

chapter 16  The Ritual

All the way, to the ancestral witches manor, I felt my nervousness and worry to grow with each passing second.

What if Finn betrayed me?

What if my plan failed?

Thoughts like that plagued my mind all the way. And trust me. It wasn't nice feeling.

_What if._

I felt two strong arms grabbing my forearms and turning me, so I was chest to chest with the said person.

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with brown ones of Elijah.

They were full of worry and affection. Elijah softly rubbed my arms in order to comfort me.

"My dear, everything will be alright. Please try to calm your heart," he pleaded and I felt myself calming a little. I took a deep breath and looked around.

We were almost there.

_I think_

I saw Finn standing in the pentagram, and of course, he also saw us.

"They're coming, mother," he announced while turning his head to the mother. She seemed quite panicked.

_Yeah you should be, witch._

"No! It's too soon, the moon it's not high enough." she quaked in fear and turned towards Bonnie and Abby "Go, quickly!"

She ordered and both Bennett witches quickly hurried to the manor where I knew both Stefan and Damon were.

Sadly I couldn't change Abby's fate's because it was an only available way to cut Esther from power.

Its better her than Bonnie. 

But I was still sad for them both nonetheless. Especially for the said Bonnie, poor girl lost so much for vampires.

"My sons come forward," Esther calmly beckoned them. We stopped  just a few steps from the pentagram.   
I felt a shiver going through my body remembering the last time I was near pentagram.

_It wasn't one of my most pleasant experiences._

"Stay beside me, mother," Finn extended his arm to her while staring at us. I felt my fears creeping up back.

"It's okay. They can't enter," she assured him calmly while stepping into pentagram's center. I shivered again when she glanced at me but still I stared right back even if I wanted to run away from her as fast as my legs could carry me.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out there, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb." Kol mocked while stepping towards them until he was physically stopped by an invisible force.

Fire from the torches shot high in the air. "How pathetic you at Finn," he sneered stepping in front of me, even if I was between both Niklaus and Elijah.

"Be quiet, Kol." Esther snapped at her youngest son "Your brother knows the virtue, you cannot even imagine."

I felt anger bubbling in my chest and felt my eyes squinting.

_How dare she!?_

He just sneered at her.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah added, and I squeezed his hand in support.

"My only regret is that I didn't let you die a thousand years ago." The Original Witch simply answered.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Esther turned again to me.

"I am sorry, child." she addressed me and I stiffened.

_Its not in my plan._

"I am sorry that you were dragged into this mess. It's not your world, not your problems," she explained and the first time this evening I saw the real emotion in her eyes.

_What is happening?_

"You belong to your family, your brother." she almost softly whispered to me, and I felt how my mouth twitched.

_Well she is kind of right. To be honest._

I heard them growling from behind me, but I was more concentrated on the witch in front of me.

"They miss you terribly. I can help you to return to them. I swear on my magic," she swore. And I without thinking took a step towards her.

_My family. My family missed family. My brother. I can come back to them._

But then I stopped.

My new family is here now.

And no matter how harsh it sounds I feel that my place is here now.

My family would understand.

I shook my head and lowered my arm instantly.   
I heard how they sighed in relief.

"No! I can't. My place is here, with them." I whispered almost inaudibly but they all still heard that. Esther's face hardened.

"Very well." she flatly said and opened her mouth to say something more but Niklaus interrupted her.

"Enough! All this talk is boring me. End this now mother dearest or I will send you back to hell." he growled at her while letting go my hand.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed a blood," she spoke looking at each of my mates. " Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You are a curse on this Earth. Stretched out for generations. If you've come to plead for your life. I'm sorry, you've wasted your time" she moved her head to the side.

I looked around. It was almost time. At my words, flames shot up into the sky.

"No! Sisters! Don't abandon me!" she cried out and I could feel anticipation creeping in.

"I'm sorry, mother." I heard Finn murmuring to his mother and I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to see that.

A moment later I heard the sound of a snapped neck.

I flinched.

* * *

 

  
I was sitting on the sofa back to the Mikealson's manor. A warm cup of tea was in my arms.   
All of the Originals brothers were with me. My mates were closer, somehow touching me and Finn was leaning near the window while absentmindedly gazing through the glass. I cold feel sadness and guilt just spilling from him.

"What happened? Who died?," Rebekah walked in and looked curiously at me, then at Finn.

 _"_ Our mother, _"_ Kol snorted and I lowered at him. He just raised his hands in defence.

Elijah stood up a d moved forward towards his sister.

"It's over, my sister, " he announced and Rebekah gasped.   
From my seat I saw how her eyes slightly watered.

I smiled sympathetically while Finn started walking towards the exit.

"I need to be alone for some time," he answered a silent question and I nodded my head at him.

"Soon," I promised him and he slightly smiled before flashing away.

_Soon it will better_

_I hope._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyys you won't believe what happened.   
> I updated chapter like 5days ago. Iam not kidding.i even remembered writing the note. And bam just today I looked and see nothing. 
> 
> Like what in the seven hells mate. 
> 
> Btw sorry like I said before. Exams are totally killing me and my brain cells.   
> Gonna die soon.   
> But do I care? Nahhh
> 
> So yeah, sorry again for late update.   
> I am hoping that this chapter will be updated. Because wtfff what happened. 
> 
> Btw new season of game of thrones is on!!!!!!!!!!! Yeaaaaaas girls. Is there anyone who is crazy about them?   
> Starks are so badass. 
> 
> Btw to my lovely 0_74_3 heyyyyy babe! I hope you are well.   
> What's up! I enjoyed your comment. I read some alternative universe stories too and I am kind of sad of Letties fate. Like damn she was separated from her only famiy.   
> But then I realised that I am the one who did it   
> Evil queen. Xddddd
> 
> Anyways, enjoyyyy xxxxx

_chapter 17 You deserve it._

I'm never in my life had problems in order to fall asleep.

Except for tonight.

It was past midnight and here I am. Leaning to the window and looking at the moonlight above me.

Yeah, and most importantly completely wide awake.   
I heavily sighed.

It was two hours after my departure from the living room after I had told them about Sage. After that, I called the night saying that I was exhausted from all the events who happened today.

It was understandable.

They understood and with an affectionate goodbye from all of my mates and sincere, a half-smile from Rebekah I made my way towards the bedroom.

And now, I couldn't sleep because my head was full of _what ifs_.

What if I had accepted Esther propositions?

I had a feeling that she would have sent me back to my world. I would have been with my family.

With my mother, brother, his wife Kathryn and their unborn baby girl.

_I wonder what name she will be given. They better put my name as her middle one._

I felt my lips curling into the smile at the thought of my family.

My mamma would make me a cup of her special tea and softly braid my hair.

Brother would crack jokes, even dirty ones and I would have laughed and snorted at them.   
Mamma would have tugged my hair bit harder and reprimanded me about how Lady does not snort.

Even here I could see Kathryn giggling and rolling her forest green eyes while softly stroking her belly. How Anthony would tease me about me being a lady as much as he being a ballerina.

I snorted at the thought of him in a pink tutu doing pirouettes.

And I didn't take this opportunity. I let it pass.

My smile fell.

_And for what?_

_For three not completely real vampires_   _who claim_   _that you are_   _their mate?_ _Yeah right._

The annoying voice in my head mocked, and I grimaced.

I was too tired to respond and just closed my eyes.

_You made a good decision, Nicolette Jackie Green._

I told myself.

_But, did I?_

I soundly laid my forehead on the glass and groaned. The cold surface was pleasant to my heated skin, and after a couple minutes of peace I stand up straighter.

I needed to sleep, but before that, I needed a cup of tea.

_A big cup of tea_

I decided while trying to ignore the thoughts about how my mother and how she would sing me to calm me down.

I started humming Gaelic lullaby while making my way towards the kitchen.

In my old town, I often took long walks with my dogs in the night, where the worst thing you could meet was some drunk.  
But here?

In the town where you can find any supernatural creature? _No thanks._

"It's Gaelic, isn't it?" voice from behind me asked and I jumped in fright.   
My heart was beating so fast I thought it's going to jump out of my chest.

_Jesus Christ_

"If you keep doing that, I'll be dead by the end of the year," I mumbled, and Elijah smiled apologetically while l stepping a few steps towards me.

"My apologies, _astin_ ," he purred and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned closer to his chest and buried my face in it while wrapping my own arms around his midsection

"Why are you not sleeping, it was tiring day?." he inquired, and I shrugged before lifting my head to look at him.

He looked really exhausted.  His skin was paler and more ashen, eyes darker with slight dark circles under them.

An always perfectly fitted suit was quite wrinkled. I felt my eyebrows furrowing.

_It_ _wasn't_ _good._

"When was the last time when you properly rested and fed?" I demanded, and he shifted his glance away.

It was a clear answer. _Too long._

I sighed while grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the kitchen.

"Sit." I bossed him pointing at the chair nearby with my finger, he just raised his eyebrow in surprise and smirked at me while sitting where I pointed without any words.

I smugly grinned to myself and turned to the small refrigerator where I saw they have kept some blood bags from the hospital.

_Well, they were not usually used of course._

I opened the lid and whistled. There were more than twenty bags full of dark red blood.  I grabbed one and quickly closed the refrigerator.

_Let's not think about it._

"You don't have to," Elijah protested and stand down I swiftly turned to him while narrowing my eyes.

He shut his mouth in mid-sentence.

_Good boy_ _._

I made my best angry-bossy look and put a hand on my hips.

"Shut your mouth and sitElijah," I ordered him, and he grinned. I raised eyebrows at him.

"I like it when you command me." he purred, and I felt warm and fuzzy feeling going through my body. I quickly turned around to hide my blushing face.

I heard him chuckling behind me.

_Little bastard._

Without any more thoughts, I hastily poured out blood from the bag to the cup and threw away the empty bag.

It wasn't anything too disgusting.

Much. But still.

_Oh_ _c'mon_ _, Lett, you are a girl. You are dealing with blood every month._

I put the cup in the microwave to warm up and turned my attention back to him. He was looking at me with a strange look on his face. My face scrunched in confusion.

"What?" I asked him, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

_Did I have something on my face?_

Elijah's grin widened even more while his eyes sparkled with awe and admiration.   
At that moment microwave started beeping,  and our eye contact broke. But I still could felt his eyes on me, it was pleasantly nice.

_In some strange way_

"You are incredible, Nicolette Green," he marvelled, I bashfully smiled and offered him a cup of warm liquid.

He gladly took it. I saw the vein under his eyes appear, but it didn'tt scare me.

It didn't scare me because I knew.  
Hell will freeze before they hurt me.

After few gulps, he looked much better.

I stroked his cheek and softly smiled.

"Feeling better?" I asked him and Elijah nodded.

"Because of you, _elskan_ ," he answered and kissed my hand. "I don't deserve you." his face contorted in self-disgust.

I put my both hands on his face and lifted his face to meet my eyes. I gazed at brown ones with my grey ones.

"Yes, you do," I told him. "Don't believe what Esther told you. You are not a monster." I softly but firmly added.

He looked at me guiltily.

"I did horrible things in the past. Even today I terrorized innocent. " he murmured and I sighed. He is talking about Elena.

Of course.

"It doesn't matter now. It's the past. There is no point punishing your future for mistakes of your past. " I told him delicately caressing his hand.

"Forgive yourself, grow from it and then let it go," I added.

"Because, Elijah Mikealson, you deserve this and so much more. All of you." at these my words he lifted his head again to meet mine and I leaned closer to his face.

"And I will do my best to give what you deserved it. "

I breathed and leaned even more until our lips connected.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys! 
> 
> I hope you are all well... Happy Easter if you are celebrating.   
> Oh, wait. it's tomorrow.   
> Fail.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> 0_74_3 heyyy lovely! We will see something about her family. No promises. I am so happy that you like the cute moment between Elijah and Lette.   
> I wanted to show the caring side of my girl. And of course Fluff. Who doesn't like it 
> 
> Hannah Stewart_chan heyy girl! What's up.i am happy that you like my chapter. It is so cute. So you like Finn... Interesting.   
> Have a nice holiday dear!

_chapter 18 Idiots_

In my short twenty-one years of living, I kissed my fair share of boys and even some girls.

But kissing Elijah felt like... well, it felt quite unlike anything I ever experienced.   
His kisses were like taking a leap of fate and jumping into bottomless waters. It was like sinking down and down, like drowning and breathing for the first time.

It was _intoxicating._

The kiss lasted for a quite long time until we were forced to separate.

Both breathless.

Both satisfied.

I felt my lips tingling and heat spreading through my body, but I still kept my eyes closed. I felt Elijah putting his forehead on mine.

"That was..." I started but after a few moments couldn't find the right word to describe this.

"Breathtaking," he murmured and I involuntarily giggled.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed with him and burrowed my head into his shoulder while greedily inhaling his scent.

We spent a couple of minutes just like this. Enjoying each others presence.

Until I felt my eyelids dropping.

"Let get you to the bed, _e_ _lskan_ ," he muttered and I sleepily nodded.

"You need sleep too 'Lijah," I mumbled while he carried me towards my room.

He just silently chuckled.

"Only when I get my beautiful sleepyhead to the bed."

 _Awww_ _isn't_ _he cute_

After a few moments I was laying under sheets, I patted the place next to me and looked sleepily at him waiting for him to move.

For moment he looked unsure but after couple of seconds of debating he started to disrobe.   
I couldn't help but whistle in appreciation when he took off his shirt.

And believe me, he looked good.

_Super good._

_And smug too._

When he was in my bed I lifted myself so I was almost laying on his chest while hooking my leg around his hips.  
Elijah automatically wrapped his arms around me and I burrowed my head into his chest while deeply breathing in his scent.

I could feel my eyelids dropping.

And the last thing I felt was Elijah's lips on my forehead and his fingers caressing my leg. 

* * *

_No one's POV_

  
Elijah stared at his beloved while she slept in his arms. He still could feel his lips tingling from their shared kiss.

And _seven_ _hells_ , he couldn't remember a time when he was happy like now.

 _She_ was magnificent and beautiful.

And so fierce

But most importantly she was _his_.

and his brothers, apparently.

The second oldest original frowned at that thought, but still couldn't help but feel sparks of hope in his heart.

Maybe they could be family again.

Elijah kissed the girl's temple.

"You are the light of my heart and the comfort of my soul, Nicolette Green. 

* * *

 

_Nicolette's POV_

  
I woke up more cheerful than I ever was in the morning.

I still could remember kissing Elijah, how his lips fit against mine.   
How his strong arms felt wrapped around my body.

_Gosh, I could get used to it._

Without thinking my lips curled into the goofy smile at the memory of the previous day.

"The good way to start a day." I cheerfully murmured to myself while walking out from the shower.

Still clad in towel and humming some song from my home when I heard a loud crash following the sound of someone shouting.

_Someone who suspiciously sounded like Kol and Nik._

Without thinking I dashed downstairs into the living room where I stopped in tracks because of the condition of the living room.

The beautiful café table was broken, burgundy velvet armchairs were thrown around the room, one of them broken beyond repair.

But what caught my attention was three men fighting in the middle of the room.

Both Nik and Kol looked furious, like really furious with their fangs bared at Elijah, who was mockingly smirking at them.

Few little wrinkles and some pieces of glass on his suit told me that he was the reason for fight.

_What in seven hells happened?!_

"What the hell happened?" I voiced my thoughts loudly and instantly they turned to me.

Maybe it wasn't the brightest idea of mine to face them just in my towel.

_Scratch that, it's a terrible idea._

I could just because of the way they were gawking at my almost half-naked body.

_Curse you, Lett._

I just grabbed the towel tighter and crossed my arms over my chest.

Their eyes darkened.

"Well?" I impatiently raised an eyebrow. My question kind of break them off daze, and they stood straighter.

Kol mimicked my position and crossed his arms. Elijah just smirked smugly.

_I admit that smirk its attractive._

"We have a little disagreement." Niklaus started and took a few steps towards me. I didn't miss the venomous glare sent Elijah's way.

"But you don't need to worry your beautiful little head of anything," Kol finished and growled at his brother.

Elijah just clapped a hand on the Kol's shoulder still smirking.

"My youngest brother is right," he agreed and smiled a little too widely.

I squinted my eyes at them, but finally just sighed.

_Not worth it._

"Children. All of you." I muttered and rubbed my eyes in annoyance. I saw in the corner of my eye how Kol pouted.

_Children._

"What disagreement?" I inquired while searching my mind to answer.

"That Elijah slept in my bed with me? Because of that you thought it was great idea throw him at the table?" I asked them and without letting them to answer continued

"Because yeah, that's a good idea!" I sarcastically cheered and was glad that they at least had the decency to look bit ashamed.

"You know it's hard to me, but I'm trying to treat you evenly because I care for you the same," I added in a much quieter voice.

Kol flashed in front of me.

"Letty, baby" he started but I lifted my palm to silence him.

"I'm just going to change." I murmured and turned around. My good mood was gone.   
I hate it when people I care about were fighting.

I took my time to dress up, because I wasn't quite ready to meet them even If I knew that they were guilty about that.

To be honest, I wasn't angry at them, not really, but I wasn't ready to deal with their jealousy to each other.

Don't they get that I cared for them evenly?

I know, Nik and Elijah were played by both Katerina and Tatia but still.

I sighed quite loudly and looked at my reflection in the mirror and tilted my head to the left side.

My fingers absentmindedly were playing with my old necklace. 

I was thinking about what to do next when I heard knocking.

I already knew who it was.

I opened the door and faced three guilty vampires. I leaned at the door with my shoulder and looked at them expectantly.

"Please forgive us, elskan." Elijah started "We were wrong to fight over this," Nik added, and I felt my corner of lips turning up.

"Oh C'mon you can't be mad at us," Kol whined and I snorted. Elijah without looking flicked him on the head.

"You are idiots, guys. But you are my idiots who I started to care for." I exclaimed and saw how they all looked relieved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guyssss and my lovelies! 
> 
> What'up ! Tomorow I have english speaking exam so wish me luck. for most of who do t know what it means, it basically when yiu are given some topic and you need to speak about it for some time. Fyi, english its not my mother tongue  
> As you already know it.   
> Anyways, 
> 
> HannahStewart_chan hey lovely! I hope you are having good time! Thanks for review. And I am so happy that you liked how I portrayed them. And to tell you truht, its freaking hellisj hard. They are not sunshine and daisies, they are literally fragged up people.   
> And while I am nor Finn fan, I am still sad how he was treated. 
> 
> 0_74_3 ba dum tss heyyy lovely! I loved that u liked my letty. She is my baby. And you loving her! Mamma so proud that her baby have some fans. I am truing to make her strong and real. Like real woman. :d  
> I hope to see your comment jn the next chapter.

chapter 19. Promise

To say that I was content would be an understanding.

The last couple of days spent getting to knew all three vampires were nothing but full of happiness. And our relationship took the next step.

But like all things in the world, nothing can last forever.

And when Rebekah marched into the room, with an angry frown on her pale face, I was snuggled comfortably between Kol and Niklaus.   
Both of them were somehow touching me. Whenever they were softly stroking my bare legs or absentmindedly playing with my fingers.

It was really relaxing.

The female Original stood up in front of us with her arms crossed over her chest.   
She covered half of the TV screen with her body. I frowned and tilted my head near Kol's side to get a better view on TV.

I wasn't in the mood for her drama, I just wanted peacefully to finish the movie.

"Sister, dear, remember that you aren't made of glass." The hybrid spoke with overly sweet tone while glaring at her.

Rebekah just mockingly smirked at him.

_Sassy but classy_

I was too occupied in watching Pirates of the Caribbean than participating in their siblings spat.

As I said, children, all of them.

"Rebekah, move!" Kol hollered and threw a pillow in her direction. She swiftly dodged.

"I saw Sage today." Rebekah simply stated and I stiffened.

_Wait what?_

"What? It's too soon." I exclaimed and sat up straighter. I could feel both vampires stares at me. Nik gripped my waist tighter.

"Where did you saw her?" I inquired seriously because it wasn't joking material.  
First of all, I don't trust Sage.

She was an old, powerful and quite a vindictive vampire and I wasn't sure that she won't seek revenge on my boys. Especially on Klaus.

Hell, I didn't even trust Finn.

We may had an agreement when Esther was alive.

But now? We were even. And I wasn't sure that he won't join Sage side on getting revenge.

Like the smart woman said: _Trust nobody, life is safer that way_.

"Lette, are you alright?" Klaus' voice brought me back and I focused my attention on him. He was staring at me with a quite worried expression on his face.

_Time for plan B._

"We need to burn Wickery Bridge." I declared and in my corner of an eye saw how Rebekah smirked. I believe she will take great joy in doing that.

Before she could say something Elijah walked in. He was like always in a pristine suit, looking perfect.

He caught my eyes and _gods._ His smile was breathtaking. I didn't feel how I beamed at him back.

After a few seconds I forcefully ripped my eyes from him and turned to Rebekah.

No need for more distractions, Kol and Klaus caresses were distracting enough.

I took a deep breath.

"Why we need to do that?" Kol questioned stroking my bare leg. I felt my body shivering.

"That bridge is made of a white oak tree," I told them and saw how they all tensed.

_3..2..1.._

Niklaus quickly jumped to his feet, and dear, he looked furious, but behind that fury and rage, I could see the slivers of fear.

"Then why we are still here?! Why we not taking care of this _bloody_ problem _now_? " he hissed venomously. I flinched at his tone.

"Calm down, let Letty explain." Elijah like always calmly but firmly spoke and I nodded at him in thanks. He just grabbed my hand and kissed.

" In the original story, you managed to burn bridge successfully, but you forgot one thing, " I started going with my eyes to everyone. "The sign. So 12 stakes were made by Alaric and Damon."

"Like every _single_ time." Niklaus huffed running a hand over his eyes as if he suffered from headache. "Bloody Salvatores,"

" I knew it! I should have killed that hunter when I have a chance, " Kol huffed.  
I just rolled my eyes.

_Killing, maiming, torturing._

"And... are they were successful? I mean, to kill one of us? " Rebekah, who was silent for a long time asked cautiously and I turned to her.

Behind all that tough front she was scared. I could see that.  
And I lowered my eyes to the ground and nodded. I heard how she gasped and covered her mouth.

The question was left unsaid.

I took a deep breath

"Firstly, they killed Finn," I silently answered them. I lifted my eyes at Kol and just could _feel_ my heart clenching at the thought of Kol dying.

Of any of them being killed.

"Then they killed Kol, right in front of Nik while he was trapped in the house."

The deafening silence filled the room. All of the Originals were too shocked to say anything. Silent promises of revenge were left unsaid.   
But the anger was thick in the air.

_But it won't happen._

Not while I am here.

I will burn the world down, I will raise hell in here before they could lay a finger of any of you.

The death won't save them.

_I promise_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry for late update!
> 
> I hope u like this chapter!

_chapter 20 A mistake_

We spent a couple of hours planning what to do. I told them as much as I could without getting them in danger about the future. And they seemed understanding about me keeping some things to myself.

"I will take care of the bridge," Rebekah announced and I gave her approval. But Kol just snorted and received a glare from blondie vampire.

"How? Let me guess, by sleeping with someone? Because that is the only thing, you are good at that. Ages of practising," he commented grinning devilishly at his sister.

I gasped and I saw how Rebekah jaw tightened but before she or I could say anything Elijah, like always, intervened.

"Kol, watch your tongue before I rip it off," he warned sounding deadly calm, and I could see that he really mean what he said but it didn't help to diminish my frustration with Kol.

He may be my mate, but nobody is going to talk with a girl like that in my presence.

Especially when I like the said girl.

"The hell is wrong with you, Kol?!" I half shouted half growled at him. He looked at me shocked and for a second I saw guilt in his but that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.   
His eyes hardened, all softness was gone. He coldly chuckled, but I crossed my arms over the chest and glared harder.

Even if my instincts told me not to. I felt my anger growing.

"Who gives you right to act like some…" I started to say but couldn't find the right word.

"Like a monster? That you wanted to say?" he snarled.

"Kol, enough!" Both Elijah and Klaus shouted in unison, Elijah reached for him but he violently shook his hand.

"No, she needs to hear that." he harshly told them and turned to me.  A cruel smile was on his lips.

"Well, _darling_ , new flash. We _are_ monsters. We are monsters the parent told children about. We all are. We kill, we torture, we maim and we are doing that with pleasure." he spitted the words and I flinched.

"You think I don't know this? You think me as this naive?" I hissed at him.  
"I know what are you, what you have done. And _hell._ I even know what you will do in the future.". I shouted while turning to them.

I didn't even realised how we were all standing in the middle of the room.

"But guess what? I'm still here even if I had a real chance of coming home," I shouted while clenching my wrists in anger and frustration.

"Then why you stayed?" Elijah finally asked the question I have asked myself since Esther proposal?

Why did I stay?

What made me refuse the chance to be with my family?

_My family_

I was silent for a moment.

"Maybe I made a mistake by staying." I murmured almost inaudibly but unfortunately, they still heard it.

The same second I said that, was the second I realised _what_ I said. Dread filled my body.

My hands covered my mouth I watched how the sadness and hurt clouded their features.

What have I done?

"I…I…didn't mean it." I stammered in horror. What have I done? I felt my throat clenching in panic.

They just stared at me blankly, but I still could see the hurt in their eyes.

_I was the one who hurt them_

"Well, suck to be you then, _love_ ," Niklaus coldly stated and without second glance flashed from the house. Kol, with the last glance at me followed him.

I turned to Elijah.

"Please, I didn't mean it. Please, Elijah." I whimpered. He glanced at me shortly. I saw a storm of feelings in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Nicolette. We will take care of stakes," he replied and without any other words flashed away.

I covered my mouth to muffle the sob and blinked a couple of time to unsuccessfully vanish the tears.

_What have I done?_

I turned around and noticed Rebekah who was still standing and watching everything.   
That made me to stop. I completely forgot about her being in the same room.

She glanced at me sympathetically but it didn't stop my lips from starting to quiver.

"I…" I started to explain myself to her but sob racked my body and I hugged myself. "I didn't mean it. Oh god, what have I done? It was my anger speaking. I didn't mean it." I stopped for a moment and hugged myself higher.  "I care about them _so_ much."

She quickly flashed in front of me and cupped my face in her hands. Her blue eyes met mine grey and she gave me a small smile.

"Shhh...Everything will be alright. It will be. Just calm down." she softly tried to calm me down, but it wasn't very successful.

"I will go to talk to them," she explained and with the last glance flashed away.

Leaving me all alone.

It was a couple of hours without any of originals coming back home.   
And to say I was anxious would be an understatement.

I was pacing all around Mansion to find _something_ to get me off my minds. Anything.

But unfortunately, nothing helped me. and  I was seriously worried about all of them.  
What if they somehow injured? Or even worse? I harshly shook my head. NO!   
They are Originals and besides, they are aware of the dangers.

"They are alright, Lett." I murmured to myself and closed my eyes to get a grip on my emotions and thoughts.

_Calm down._

_Calm down._

After that, I quickly put on some clothes and made my way towards the entrance. I couldn't just sit there with all my thoughts eating me. I needed to do something.

_Something useful._

"Daniel?" I shouted to call one of Nik's most trusted hybrids. After the last incident, he introduced me to all of his hybrids and to Daniel, who and 4 others became my personal guards for the occasion when I wasn't in the presence of my mates.

Like now.

"Miss Nicolette," he greeted me with a subtle nod of his head and I nodded back.

"I need your help,"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy my lovelies! 
> 
> Yes, i an alive. And good. Kind of. Anyways, sorry soooo sorry for late update but its my kast school years. And my finals exams ar comingt at my ass. And i am trying to do my best. My next exam its on 28 of may, the 1st, 4th, 14 and 18 of june :D so yeahhhh... Bur after that i am yours and I promise to update faster. 
> 
> Thanks my loves for reading and reviewing. 
> 
> Love ya xxxxxxxxx

_chapter 21 Better without us_

"Miss, do you think it's a good idea? " Daniel cautiously asked me while looking at the front mirror to meet my eyes while we were driving towards the one particular house.

I leaned forward and smiled reassuringly. Even If I felt my own anxiousness and worry creeping back but I quickly put my hands under my legs to stop fingers from fidgeting too much.

_No need to give myself away._

"There are no good or bad, only ideas" I answered him vaguely and he snorted but quickly covered it with a cough. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What Daniel wanted to ask, is it dangerous for you?" Nate the dark-haired hybrid sitting in the passenger seat explained and I leaned back and huffed. _Well_.

"Life is dangerous no matter what." I started to say and saw how Nate sighed at my overly philosophical answer. I just raised my finger in the air to catch their attention. "But, until we pissed her off or try to attack her we are good."

I finished and leaned back, momentary closing my eyes to get a grip on my emotions.   
"I hope" I murmured silently hoping they wouldn't hear the last part of the sentence because honestly. I didn't know what would happen, I didn't even know if she would be willing to see me.

If the show was right then she was quite judgemental and prejudicial. And I really hoped that she let me talk and not award me with her famous aneurysm.   
I grimaced at the thought.

"We are here." Daniel announced as we stopped in front of two story,a quite ordinary house. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and opened the black Range Rover's door to get out.  
Of course both of my guardsmen followed me making me quite nervous.   
I turned to both hybrids last time and crossed arms over my chest.

"Can I hope that you didn't tell Klaus about this?" I raised the left eyebrow in question they both lowered their eyes.

_Of course not._

Sire bond.

"Klaus orders," Nate answered sheepishly and I sighed.

 _Wonderful_ , now Niklaus knows where I am. If he still cares, of course.

Without any other words I made my way towards the front door, I raised my fist to knock but before it could touch wooden door I stopped.

_Just knock, you big baby. The worst case scenario you get an aneurysm. The best?_

_Well…_ _let's not get our hopes too high._

I assured myself and finally knocked three times.

There was a possibility that she wasn't even at home or she wasn't alone. That would complicate things.

After few seconds I was ready and almost hoping to walk away when doors opened.   
The dark-skinned teenager lifted her head to look at me, her green eyes met my greys and I was horrified to see how exhausted and sick she looked. Her skin was paler than ever, dark circles under her eyes showed lack of sleep.

"Can I help you?" she tiredly asked but still managed to sound polite.

I smiled.

"Nicolette Green, a pleasure to finally meet you." I softly greeted her and saw how slight recognition and shroud of suspicion dawned on her face.

_What, really?_

I extended my arm and greeting and after few seconds of eyeing it warily, she finally shook it, but the second our skins touched she instantly let go my hand as if she was burned.

Bonnie clutched her hands to the chest and stared at me half scared half curious.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

* * *

 

  
Niklaus POV

"Maybe I made a mistake by staying."The fair-haired girl whispered almost inaudible but I still heard it.

These seven small words, 27 letters felt like a dagger to my heart.   
The sharp pain who was spreading from my heart to the rest of the body.

_Mistake._

I knew it, I bloody knew it. Who was I expecting?

_Nobody cares about you, boy!_

Some miracle, some fairytale?

That was a true mistake, expecting something good for the thing I am.

For the things we are.

_A bastard coward who was hiding behind his playthings._

Nicolette just woke up us, brought us back to the reality from some fantasy land.

"I…didn't mean it.." the girl in front us stammered while covering her face. Her face, her beautiful angelic face was full of horror and fear, her eyes glistened with tears.

Maybe I made a  mistake by staying.

My heart clenched at the sight, and all I wanted just to kiss her, to calm her, to protect her. But I knew better. I knew better than this.

"Well, suck to be you, love," I told her and smirked even if my mind screamed at me.  
But before I could succumb to mate bond I flashed away.

I felt Kol following me.

The cold smirk on my face grew.

_There is always time for fun._

* * *

 

  
I dropped the corpse of some waiter on the ground and wiped my bloodied lips with the back of the hand.

I looked around and saw Kol letting the wrist of another human.

I grinned at the sight before me. Over ten bodies of humans were drained, some with snapped necks, some with ripped off hearts.

"Are you quite finished?" The voice behind me lazily asked and I lifted my head from the bloody corpses to my _loving_ older brother leaning against the wall.

"Elijah!" I mockingly cheerfully greeted him and extended my hands to the side.

"Please excuse us for not saving you some fresh human," I added and jokingly bowed to him.

"But we were quite famished, " Kol added wiping off the blood from his face.

Elijah just sighed.

Like always disappointed.   
Like always judging.

"We need to talk about what happened at the house." he started and I dramatically groaned.

"We were arguing, she said some things from anger, we said. End of the story." I concluded, even if I knew the story didn't end here.

"For once I agree with Elijah," Kol replied and I mockingly put a hand on my chest.

"What shocker! Kol agrees with Elijah. Two against one. What a scandal! " I teased them and crossed my hand over the chest.

"Niklaus, for goodness sake! Stop acting like an idiot and accept the fact the this concerns you too!," Kol snapped and instantly I flashed pinned him to the nearest wall, I felt my fangs extending.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kol!" I growled and tightened my grip on his throat "My own mate wants to leave me!" I shouted at him and Kol quickly kicked me off him and growled back, veins showing out from under his eyes.

"She is my mate too." he snapped back.

"For god's sake! Are you two finished your pissing contests?," the blonde haired vampire flashed between us with both of her arms extended to keep us apart. "It doesn't surprise that she wants to leave you," I growled at her

"Rebekah," Elijah warned her. One more word and she will end up again in the coffin with a nice dagger in her heart.

"Honestly! You left her all alone and devastated!" she shouted running fingers through her blonde locks. "The girl who was brought here against her wishes to help you!"

"And that's why we need to find a way to send her back" Kol added and I turned to him shocked. I growled at the thought of sending her.

"I agree with Kol. She doesn't fit with us! She is human, she is kind and good and pure!" Elijah agreed and even if I didn't want it I knew that he was right.

Nicolette was too kind, too pure for us.

"I can't believe you all." Rebekah gasped astonished "She is your soulmate! Your Mate! She was sent to you all!"

She was silent for a few moments before she deeply sighed.

"And maybe you are right. You don't deserve her. She better without all of this. Before she was turned into one of us, and before this wretched family ruined her,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEyoooo my lovelies xxxx
> 
> I missed you sooo very much. how are you? I hope you all are fine as hell. because I am alsmots done with my exams, there are only two left. math on friday and history on next thursday. so yeah. I hope I will pass as good as I can. pray for me my lovelies. 
> 
> so yeah. the new chapter.  
> enjoy

_chapter 22 The Bennett Witch_

After of few awkward seconds of staring at each other, I brushed the strand of my blonde locks from my face and shivered at the chilly weather.   
It was freaking cold outside. Maybe it wasn't my brightest idea to come here.

_But oh well, it's too late to ditch my mission._

"Who are you? You are not a witch as far as I know. Vampire? Werewolf? Hybrid?" she inquired me again and I sighed after lowering my eyes from her piercing stare. It was kind of unnerving and taken the fact that she could make your brain burn just by looking at you it was really scary.

"Human," I answered shrugging my shoulders and if to prove my point I lifted my right leg and stepped on the other side of the door.

With her brown narrowed eyes, she followed my leg and after my appendage wasn't blocked by invisible force she visibly relaxed.

Well, not completely, but she seemed less guarded. I hope so.

_Baby steps, Lett, baby steps._

"What did you want from me then?" The dark-skinned witch crossed her arms over her chest and looked me down. I felt my corners of lips curling up into the small but genuine smile

"Just talk to you," I answered and that wasn't even a complete lie. Well, the major part of that.   
Bonnie lowered her arms and lifted her right arched eyebrow in question.   
She was suspicious little thing.

As I could see the youngest Bennett witch didn't want to trust anybody, especially some strange girl. She was deceived by whom she thought are to help her.

I could feel her pain.

Nobody should experience that. Not in this young age.

She was bullied and pushed around by vampires and everyone else. Especially Elena. She was used only as a tool, by whom she trusted and was loyal to.

_If only she would see that._

And I sincerely wanted to help her. To show her that she is her own person and not some slave to be used and pushed around.

And besides, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a witch who wasn't against me, especially from Bennett family, but in order to achieve that I needed to forge a bond of trust and comprehension between us.

It won't be easy, and it will take time and patience, but Rome wasn't built in a day. Right?

"Please, just hear me," I added and sought to grab her hand and the teenager cautiously narrowed her eyes but didn't pull away.

I smiled and gently squeezed her hand between my own in silent pleading.

"I will leave if you want."

After few moments of silence, I was ready to admit my defeat and was almost started to let go her hand when she tugged me forward. I staggered a little bit but quickly straightened. I curiously glanced at her, I felt specks of hope in my heart.

Maybe. Just maybe.

"One chance. Just one chance, if you try anything it won't end well," she warned and her eyes flashed with promise. Her eyes, once warm and kind were hard and full of pain.

She already started to break.

I felt a shiver going through my body and just nodded. She stepped aside to let me enter her house, after few milliseconds of hesitation I completely crossed her door threshold. I could feel her eyes at the back of my bad.

"Your half-breeds will stay outside," she told me in a nonchalant manner while we were walking towards the room she wanted to talk and I shrugged and looked around her house.

It was an ordinary house, you couldn't tell that one of strongest witch lives here.

"I am fine with that," I replied her statement and plopped down on the dark brown leather sofa in the middle of living room. I crossed my legs looked around the room one more time, my eyes caught the photos hanging on the wall.

I peered closer and felt my lips curling up into a small smile.

In a lot of them there was little Bonnie with blinding smile in different ages. There was some of them where she was with other kids. Caroline and Elena if I am correct.

_Cute kids._

But I stopped at the biggest photo hanging on the wall. There was teenager Bonnie, maybe couple years younger than now with her arms on elderly woman neck. Both of them looked so peaceful so full of happiness.

I didn't realise when I started to grin at the picture. It was a rare sight to see so much happiness. It made me remember my own family.

The said witch caught where I was staring and her shoulders stumped and sadness clouded her face.

"Sheila Bennet was an admirable person," I started to say still observing the photo of two women. But in corner of my eyes, I still saw how the dark-skinned tensed and stared at me with wide eyes and questions burning in them.

"You knew Grams?" the girl silently inquired, in her voice, I could sense speckles of hope, the desperation of something familiar.

All the harsh demeanour was gone and in front of me stood a young girl who lost a someone she needed.   
At that moment she wasn't a powerful witch, she was just Bonnie.

And maybe I didn't have a right to speak about Sheila like I knew her when she was just a minor TV show character, but if that could help the girl in front of me to feel better I will try my best to give her some comfort.

"Hell, that woman was witch with sharpest tongue I ever knew. " I snorted at the memory of her and Damon. Bonnie half chuckled half sobbed and blinked a couple of time to clear her vision.

The young witch hugged herself and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I smiled sadly at her in sympathy and put my arm around her shoulders.

Just a little comfort

We were strangers, I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, but I couldn't just leave her alone.

And sometimes the presence of someone unknown is the best thing you can have.

"She loves you, more than anything," I murmured and stroked her back in a calming manner, she laid her hand on my shoulder. I could hear her ragged breaths.

I don't know how long we were standing in the middle of the living room but when Bonnie calmed enough to realise that she was clutching me, a total stranger, she pushed her body away from mine while furiously rubbing her face to hide tear marks.

I awkwardly rubbed my arms and looked around. From her body posture I could, she was embarrassed even more than me if blushing and avoiding my eyes was enough to prove that.

"It's alright. We can both forget that if you want. It's fine." I sympathised and lifted my hands in surrender as she glanced at me but she still nodded.

Bonnie took a deep breath and for a moment she squeezed her eyes shut to get a grip on her emotions.

I gave her encouraging smile. After few moments she opened her eyes and bored her eyes at me. Once again it was curious and suspicious but with some confidence, but there was also something else. Something new.

"Tell me how do you  know grams?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa my lovelies.
> 
> How are u? I hope you are well. I am getting my life back after all that exams. my brains are totally fried. so yeah.  
> and I would like to receive some reviews.
> 
> pleaaaaaase with cherry on top.
> 
> please review and enjoy.

**_chapter 23 New adventure_ **

I absentmindedly stroked the brown leather while thinking about how to answer Bonnie's question without revealing the truth and not lying too much.

The said witch cleared her throat and brought me back from my thoughts.

"Well, I couldn't say I really knew her," I started, slowly thinking my next words. It was extremely important to not mess up "But I knew of her, not everything, of course. But some major facts. " I waved my hand in a dismissive manner and chuckled.

There wasn't a lot of information about older Bennett witch to be fair. So I wasn't particularly lying.

Maybe just altering the truth.

From even my place I could see the questions bubbling in Bonnie's head. I could feel her suspicious stare.

I sighed quite loudly. Time for part two.

"Listen, I completely understand your distrust. But I don't want any problems, " I raised my palms in defence while looking at her brown eyes and trying to show my sincerity. "I just wanted to see how is Sheila's granddaughter who she was proud of," I finished and slightly lifted my corners of lips in a shy smile while lowering my head down a little bit.

My usual lying face.

If my grandmama would see me now. She defiantly would have my ass for lying but still would give me a cookie for good acting.

_Sometimes you need to do what you have to do and by any means._

And I needed Bonnie to be not on my enemy's list.

"Grams was proud of me?," the dark-skinned girl suddenly timidly inquired and I mentally smirked.

_Always works._

"Of course, she couldn't have wanted for a better granddaughter, " I answered her honestly and she lifted her head and her face instantly brightened.

"And I, of course, don't know you personally, but I can see now why she is proud of you," I added, "From what can I see you are kind, honest, courageous and loyal."

And that was true. Bonnie Bennett was an of them and maybe sometimes too much. Like loyal. I respect this quality but not always and not at his at a point like now when she sacrifices herself and others for  _precious_ Elena

I was ready to add so more but the shrill sound of my phone interrupted us. I glared at the device. Stupid phons.   
I would gleefully watch you burn.

And guess who is calling me. I give you three guesses.

Klaus  _Freaking_  Mikealson.

I swiped my finger to decline the call.

He may be a king but I bow to no one.

He can wait for a minute.

I apologetically glanced at the young witch and stood up. She followed me.

"Sorry for that, but I need to go for now," I excused myself while buttoning my jacket. She shrugged and nodded.

"It's fine, but it was nice to meet you " she gave me half smile, it may be small but it was sincere "It was nice to talk to someone new."

I felt my mouth curling into a cheerful smile.

"Likewise," I quickly grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and wrote my phone number and gave it to her.

For a few seconds, she strangely stared at it but still took it.   
"If you ever need someone to talk, cry or drink - call me. Whenever you want. Because we girls should stick together " I winked at her and she giggled.

It was start.

"Yeah, that would be nice. We should grab some coffee sometimes." she offered and I couldn't keep my smile off the face.

The phone rang again. I rolled my eyes.

Impatient, much?

"Sure, hit me up whenever you want," I agreed and looked at my phone again. "But now I really must go. Someone is getting their knickers in a twist,"

She laughed and with the last wave from goodbye I was out of her house.

I was grinning from ear to ear.

It was victory, small but victory.

My happiness was interrupted by the phone. I felt my smile dropping.

I swiped to answer. Let's face the music.

"Hello?" I answered and made my way towards the car where the hybrids were impatiently waiting for me. I smiled at them to show that everything is fine. They opened the car door for me while I nodded my head in thanks.

"Nicolette! What an honour that you finally grant us this marvellous opportunity to hear your voice," the British voice spoke and I couldn't help but chuckle at his sarcastic answer.

"Nik, it's good to hear you too. Finally came back home?," I greeted him and put my seatbelt one. Safety first. There was some shuffle on the other side of the phone, something similar to wrestling and I frowned in confusion. After a few seconds and some half inaudible curses and threats to stake someone, I was greeted with a different voice.

"Where the hell are you, darling?" the youngest male Mikealson demanded and I rolled my eyes, even if he couldn't see me.

Do they dare to ask me that?

"Miss you too, Kol." I sickly sweetly told him and frowned at the phone. "And I am almost at home. Talk to you all then."

And without any other questions, I hanged the call. Stupidly brave and quite immature?

_That's me_

But hell, who was the one who hightailed away after few words?

I huffed and crossed hands on my chest.

Immature vampires

* * *

**Kol POV**

I glared at the device in my hand like he was responsible for all my problems.

"She just hangs up. She just bloody hang up. " I couldn't believe it and just clenched my left palm until the phone was nothing but a pile of worthless trash.

Nik always can buy another

"That was my phone, idiot!" Klaus snapped at me and I just glared back and threw that worthless parts at his feet. Take it if you want

"She told that she is coming back soon, it's still better than nothing " Elijah like always interrupted and I sneered at him. Always the calm one. Always the diplomat.

Curse him.

"But why the hell she left the house in the first place? " I hissed at them walking back and forth. "And to the Bennet witch?"

"Maybe she was looking someone to help her to go home? " my half-brother mused and I snarled at him.

Even if I knew it was a possibility. But only the thought of her leaving me was driving me insane.

It wasn't right.

_It wasn't right._

She can't leave. She can't leave me.

She is  _mine_.

"She is not only yours, brother," Elijah growled at me and I realized that I said the last words out loud. I snarled back and crouched a little ready to pounce on my older brother "She is ours too,"

"Calm  _bloody_  down! For goodness sake, before I put you back to the box." the hybrid intervened before I could attack Elijah.

Only the mention of the box where I spent decades of my life almost made me snap and find a way to rip his head from his neck permanently.

But before I could bite back a remark I heard the car from outside the house. I instantly straighten up.

She is here

After a couple of seconds, the front door opened and she came in.

And I couldn't help but be amazed. She was magnificent. Even in casual clothes, she looked elegant. It wasn't her appearance, but the aura she carried around herself. Strong, confident and loving.

Like lioness.

My little lioness.

I couldn't help but smile at that thought, but quickly shake it off because it wasn't the right place and time.

Nicolette made her way to us and timidly smiled at us.

"Well, here I am." she chuckled and nervously nibbled sleeve of her blue jacket.

Oh,  _darling_

* * *

**Nicolette POV**

"Well, here I am." I nervously chuckled and unconsciously started to nibble sleeve of my jacket. My previous confidence was gone like smoke.

I would be lying if say I wasn't the tiniest bit scared. Because who wouldn't.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

I lifted my eyes to meet theirs. I felt my anxiety creeping back. Hard.

_No_!

Not now. Not now. Please not now.

"We had a little bit misunderstanding earlier," I started and Nik scoffed. I glared at him.

Someone is trying, Mr. Bad Wolf.

I felt my frustration growing up.

"Listen, I am trying to make things right. So you have no  _fucking_  right to scoff at me, Niklaus Mikealson," I fumed and crossed hands on my chest while still glaring at the blonde haired hybrid. The said hybrid took a small step back surprised by my response.

Hell, I was surprised by myself too. Not many could say that to him and be alive.

Before he or anyone else could say anything I opened my mouth again. The sooner I start the sooner I finish.

"As I said, we had huge misunderstanding earlier. We all said wrongs things and I wanted to apologize for mine." I took a deep breath. It wasn't that easy to apologize first.   
Usually, I am too stubborn and prideful but now it seemed the better idea to be the bigger person. Elijah opened his mouth to say something but I just lifted my right palm to silence him

"Please, let me finish," I muttered and he nodded. "But you need to understand me also, I am new in this world. Everything is different to me. Less than a couple of days ago I was still with my family in my home. And now I am brought by some questionable witches to you. It not easy, and yes, I miss my family so  _fucking_  much," they stiffened at my words but I just needed to say that off my chest.

"And I will miss them every day but I believe that I was brought here with a reason. A big reason and I want to make things right. I want to stay, " I looked at them and caught each of them looks. They were somehow understating.

More or less.

"I want to make what we have between us working. But it's only going to work If you want it."

I finished and now was anxiously waiting for their response. I mentally crossed my fingers, because honestly.

Yes, I miss my family so much. I miss my friends and even my brother's cat.

But this is, not an everyday chance to be where I am.

Not everyone could say that they were transported to the TV show.

And if I died and this is a dream so let it be.

It's an adventure, and I was always looking for one. And I believe my family would accept my decision. And like the Gandalf said: Home is now behind me. The world is ahead.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy Here I am with new chaoter!   
> Please enjoy and review!!!!!!!.
> 
> 0_74_3 heyyy lovely!!!! Its so nice to hear from you. How are you? Loved that u liked the chaoter. I hope you like this one. Enjoy

_chapter 24 Oh, that's how_

I stood silently after my rant nervously twirling hair with my fingers. I couldn't even look at their eyes.

I just wanted to crawl into some cave and stay there.   
And the funny thing was that I didn't even know if it was nervousness or embarrassment for spilling my feelings and thoughts in front of them.

It would be quite pathetically awkward if they didn't respond to my wish to be together.

Scratch that, that would be beyond horrible.

At the only at the thought of their rejection, I could feel my panic rising.

My heart started to pound like crazy and my breath started to shorten.

Oh god no,

Not now. Not now. Not now.

Calm down.

Calm down.

Calm down.

I grabbed my head in both my hands, letting fingers to be deeply buried in the layers of my ashen blonde hair while clenching my eyes shut in order to try to calm my emotions.

_I am Nicolette Green_

Took a deep breath

_I am alright_

Hold it for a couple of seconds

_I am safe_

Exhale slowly

_Everything is fine_

But that still didn't help me to even my breath and calm the heart when dizziness started to cloud my mind.

I could just _hear_ the frantic heartbeats of my heart.

After a few moments of thinking that I am going to pass out, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and leading me towards the sofa.

Or I think it was sofa when the said vampire carefully seated me and I could fell the soft leather underneath.

The two pairs of hands were stroking my back, arms, legs in soft calming moves and I could just feel my body tingling from affection.

They were whispering sweet nothings to me even if I couldn't understand clearly what they really were saying.

But it was working. My body started to respond to their words and touches and step by step I was calming down

The third pair of hands carefully freed the hair from my fingers and intervened our fingers together.

I finally opened my eyes and was met with warm, dark chocolate colour eyes of the Elijah. The dark haired vampire was kneeling in front of me, observing me with a concerned look on his ageless face.

"It's alright, _elskan_. It's alright, my beautiful." he coaxed me and I couldn't help but obey his command until my breathing evened and heart was beating at its usual rate.

"There you go, love. It's all well." Nik intervened and I couldn't but smile at him. Who knew that all three of them could be this good at calming people.

"You surprised us, darling," The younger Mikealson added and I just lowered my head at his shoulder.

That left me with the unanswered question. As if Elijah could read my mind he squeezed my hand and I lifted my eyes to meet his.

He reassuringly smiled.

The hope fluttered in my stomach.

"We didn't expect your wish to pursue this relationship, " he spoke and I looked at both Kol and Nik to confirm Elijah's words and they both firmly nodded. I frowned at his words in confusion.

"Honestly, we expected you to hightail as fast as you can from us back to your home," the hybrid chuckled and I gave him dirty look. After my glare, he raised his hand's palms up in surrender. "You can't blame us. Not many would have stayed."

I sighed. It was true.

Not many would have.

"As I said before, I don't care what you are or what you have done until you give me a reason." I honestly answered them and tried to convey my sincerity locking my eyes with each of them for a couple of moments. "I will accept you as who you are if you accept me as who I am," I finished lowering my eyes once again and nibbling my lower lip.

What happened next was in one word unexpected: Kol laughed. Not chuckled but laughed with his head thrown back. I gawked at him in confusion. Both Elijah and Nik were snickering too.

I scowled.

Do they think its funny?

"You surely didn't think that we would even think about declining your offer, love? " The blonde haired hybrid inquired me and I exhaled the air I didn't realize I was holding.

They still want me.

That's good.

That's  _very_  good.

I felt my lips curling into a wide smile.

 

* * *

 

I couldn't believe it what the blond haired vampire was saying to me. 

 

We all were somehow cuddling on the couch for some time just talking about themselves.

  
"You must be lying. It cant be." I sat up and turned so I was sitting on his lap face to face with my legs on both Kol and Elijah laps. The hybrid just winked and flashed his dimpled smile at me.

_Charmer_

"No way, you just tripping me." I scoffed disbelievingly and turned to Elijah and Kol with the hope that they will deny this piece of information but Elijah just shrugged his shoulders and the youngest one just simply smirked at me.

"Unfortunately, It's true, I was the one who walked in," the suit-wearing vampire answered my silent question and grimaced at the not entirely pleasant memory. "No thanks for the view, brother."

Nik just mockingly dipped his head at Elijah and wrapped his arms tighter around my hips. My body slightly shivered at his touch.

In a good way, of course.

But besides that, I still couldn't believe that Nik slept with Mary, Queen of Scotts.

The Mary  _bloody_  Stuart.

"Wow. That's incredible, simply incredible." I just burst into laughing fit simply amazed by the fact. "And how was she? Is she was any good?" Kol stared at me disbelievingly. I lifted my eyebrow in question.

"Well not every girl would react like you at the mention of past lovers," he explained and I snorted.

"Are kidding me? It is once a lifetime chance to ask him that," I explained and leaned to kiss the corner of his mouth.   
"And besides that, I believe you have your own share of lovers throughout the ages that I couldn't wait to hear about." I finished with a wink and he grinned at me mischievously.

"You are so precious, our darling mate, too precious." he purred lifting my right hand and kissing the tender side of my wrist while still looking at my eyes.

My breath hitched.

Goodness gracious, they are going to be the death for me.

But the one question was still swirling in my minds.

"Tell me about mate bond," I whispered and they instantly stiffened. I sat up straighter now in Elijah's lap and turned my undivided attention to them.

"What do you want to know?" Nik asked and I shrugged my shoulders. He sighed.

"There isn't a lot of information about that, it's extremely rare but no less true." he started patiently and slowly if looking for the right words "Only supernatural creatures like werewolves and vampires can be mated and the whole bond can be viewed as both blessing and curse. " He continued and I felt my eyes widen at the revelation.

_Curse?_

"Curse?" I breathed my thoughts out loud and Elijah realizing what Klaus said and how that sounded instantly caressed my cheek if to reassure me that in this case it wasn't curse.

_At least I hope it isn't_

"What my dear brother is want to say," Elijah glared at his brother and wrapped an arm around my waist "The mate is the person who is compatible with us, the one who truly understands and complete us. And vampire can live without mate if he never finds it and be quite happy. It's not unusual." he stopped and looked at me to look if I was catching on what he was saying, I nodded to him to continue.

"But when we found and then bond with our mates, life without them is worse than hell. Or that's how others told us " I could feel my face blanching.

Oh, sweet  _freaking_  Margareta.

I was the chink in their armour. And because of me, they were more vulnerable.

_Oh god._

"You said bonded? " I inquired to distract myself for the fact that I was weakness and saw how all of them grinned at me devilishly.

They really looked like brothers now.

With a matching look in their eyes and naughty grins on their lips.

I instantly knew the answer to my question.

Thanks again that I wasn't blushy type.

"Well darling…," Kol drawled huskily while leaning to nuzzle my neck. Elijah followed his younger brother example and buried his head on the other side of my neck. While softly nipping at the skin.

I bite back a moan. I felt so pleasurable.

Nik silently growled at being left out and to help his situation he started to caress my legs and thighs.

Bless me, that I was with a dress today so I could feel every single one of the hybrids touch.   
And my skin was just tingling from them.

I couldn't help but moan out loud.

"You already know the answer, love" Nik purred seductively while still not stopping his ministrations.

_Oh goodness, help me._


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!!! Sorry for late updtae. 
> 
> But I guysssssss I finally graduated the high school. Like wow. 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Enjoy

_chapter 25 Visiting someone_

With my both hands crossed on the chest and my signature raised an eyebrow I stared at the two particular brothers.  
Elijah particular, because he had the nerve to say that me joining Kol going in Denver is ' _not_ _an overly_ _intelligent_ ' idea.

"And tell me at least one good reason why I can't go," I demanded and they looked at each other in silent communication.

Did I tell you that I loathe when people can communicate with each other through looks. And I am the one who couldn't understand them?

"With two of us you would be safer," Nik explained and I simply snorted.

Behind me, Kol gritted his teeth and snarled at the implication that he wasn't strong and skilled enough to keep me safe.

From my knowledge about men, that kind of insinuation is the hit who destroys the male ego like a cannonball shot at the glass doors.

"That's bullshit and you know it, my dear," I laughed at that pathetic excuse. Safer? _Please_. Safe in the Mystic Falls?

Honey, just no. That's doesn't sound well together.

Kol apparently agreed with me. He possessively wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I automatically leaned into him.

"Brothers, just face it. You are just jealous that I am going to spend some alone time with this marvellous, spectacular woman," he purred and put his chin on my shoulder and seductively kissed the line of my jaw while still mockingly looking at both Elijah and Nik.

Not long I must say.

Because the next second I felt him vamp-speeding away to avoid being hit by the original hybrid. The said hybrid crouched and snarled at the laughing brown haired vampire.

I felt my lips curling up in a joyful smile. Besides their fights, they were still a brother. Always and forever indeed.

The sigh from my left made me look at the Elijah who was watching them with an annoyed and somewhat amused look in his expressive brown eyes.

I took a few steps forward and put my hands on his clothed chest. He lowered his head to look at me and tightly encircled his muscular arms around my waist firmly holding me by his side.

"I am not jealous." he murmured and I gave him lopsided smile while softly caressing his chest, the low purr was heard coming from deep of his throat.

"Of course not," I agreed and turned my head to look where the other of my mated ones were.

And they were not here.

_Surprise surprise_

I felt my eyebrows furrowing until I heard the distinctive sound of someone growling from outside.

The suited vampire tightened his arms even more and I returned my attention to him.

"Are you sure about this?" he inquired and I already knew what he was talking about. I deeply sighed and dropped my head on his chest.

"Yes, it is. While I am not doubting your and Nik ability to protect me. You have some important business to take care of," I answered without lifting my eyes. "Like White Oak daggers. Or Scooby-Doo gang."

He kissed my head and sighed deeply.

"I really starting to hate when you are right."

I grinned and decided to reward him for agreeing with me.

"Will you help me to pack my things?" I purred seductively and lifted my eyes to meet his. I saw how Elijah's eyes darkened, the smirk crossed his lips.

"As you wish," he responded and I giggled when he flashed to my room carrying me bridal style. I couldn't even catch my breath when suddenly Elijah's mouth was on me. Holding up me against the wall and kissing so lustfully that I couldn't help but answer back with the same passion.

He trailed the hot kissed down my throat and I couldn't hold back the loud moan from my lips.

I could feel him smile against my neck and I let my hands wander through his lean and strong body.

Oh, bless me.

With goodbyes like this, I am not so eager to leave.

* * *

 

  
We were driving for a couple of hours. And we already almost crashed more than two times.

I am starting to think that letting vampire who was daggered for almost a century to drive isn't the very intelligent idea.

"Well to my defence in my time cars weren't so fast " Kol spoke and squeezed my thigh. He quickly turned to the left to avoid hitting the red truck and I clenched my jaw. It was too close for my liking. "Or there weren't so many cars in the roads."

"No shit," I murmured and closed my eyes. The vampire beside me chuckled. "Sweetheart, I like you very much but maybe we can switch?" I sweetly asked and he turned his head to me while grinning from ear to ear.

"Why, darling. Don't you trust me? " The youngest Mikealson cheekily asked and swerved to the right. I griped my seatbelt tighter. Asshole.

"Eyes on the road, Andretti" I answered and with my pointer finger smacked his check making him to turn his head towards the road. The vampire grabbed my hand intertwined our fingers and kissed the back of my hand.

I couldn't help but smile.

God, I am starting to fall in love with them. My lips still tingling from the kisses I received from the Elijah and Nik. After our making out with the suited one I was whisked away to Nik arms.

And to tell you truth? Wow. He knows how to make a girl want more.

The one more quick swerving to the left side made me banish dreams about attractive vampires and look more carefully at the road. Then I turned on my phone maps and furrowed eyebrows when I saw we weren't going towards the right direction.

_Don't tell me we are lost._

"Babe," I started to say and looked for words how carefully to inform my short-tempered mate about this slight problem. The said vampire turned to me and smirked.

"We are not going to Denver yet, darling" he laughed and started to hum some popular song under this breath. "We have someone to visit,"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all your reviews. I love u guys.   
> Enjoy this new chapter

_chapter 26 The New Vampire_

It was frustrating. To not know where you going. I already tried to remember anything about Kol's trip to Denver from the show. But I found nothing.

Just blank space between episodes.

And that's sucked so hard.

"When you mean friend," I slowly starting while playing with his fingers "You mean in the good or bad way?" I didn't know what answer I preferred honestly.

Kol turned to me and smirked his charming smirk while we were waiting for the car in front of us to move.

"It depends on what you mean bad," he teased and I rolled my eyes. A stupid vampire with his charming ways of teasing me.

"I mean your friend is like really a friend or someone who is going to hit a bucket before his time?" I deadpanned and shifted in my seat.

The thought of killing somebody you don't need to didn't sit super well to me.

But don't judge me, I am just a human.

Kol gasped and put his wounded puppy look on his handsome face.

Talk about dramatic flair.

"Darling, you wound me! Stabbed in the heart with words sharper than any dagger, " he stated and I winked at him. "For your information, Lette, otherwise than Nik I have friends," the original vampire almost pouted and I almost giggled at the view.

He was so endearing but mean.

So I hit him in the arm, he slightly hissed in pain. Did I hit that hard?  
Doubt that.

"Don't be mean to your brother. It's not his fault that he isn't a most likable person," I reprimanded him and Kol laughed out loud after a few moments I joined him.

"You're so precious my love, so precious," he murmured fondly staring at me. I couldn't help but lean to kiss him.

_Forget the traffic._

Everybody else can wait.

**LINE BREAK**

"So she is a witch?" I asked as we climbed out of the car. Kol wrapped his arm around my waist and shook his head while still staring at the house.

In front of us was a white mansion, similar to Salvatore Estate with tall columns and many windows.

"She was. In 1852 she was changed and became the self-proclaimed protector of her bloodline," The vampire murmured in my ear and I involuntarily shivered.

"Kol,  _mio caro_! It's such a pleasure too finally see you again. How long was it, 90 years? 100?" the slight Italian accented voice distracted us and I turned towards the source of the voice.

In one word woman in front of us was beautiful. With red curled shoulder-length hair and her slightly tanned skin and almost perfect facial features, she looked like the model. It almost made me feel self-conscious about myself.

The black, long-sleeved dress fitted her like a glove and I couldn't help but rake my eyes across her body. She was glamorous.

Malena.

That was the thought what came to me as he slowly made her way towards us with her red heels clicked against the pavement and her hips sensually swinging. She looked so much like Malena.

"Valentina, with years, passing you are becoming more and more beautiful," Kol freed his both arms and hugged a woman. She kissed both of his cheeks and I couldn't even feel myself getting jealous. Maybe just a little.

"Oh!  _Smetilla_! You shameless flirt," Italian woman laughed and swatted his chest. "Not while there is another gorgeous woman beside you," Valentina turned to me and winked. I couldn't help but feel my face heating up a little.

Kol turned to me and gave me one of his blinding smiles that for a second I couldn't do anything else just stare back at him. The warmth and affection in his eyes was everything I ever wanted in my life.

"Val, meet Nicolette, my darling mate. Lette, meet Valentina Romano friend from the past," he introduced us and the second later female's vampires hands were around me. She gave me a bone-crushing hug and I tried to return the favor as much as I could.

"So finally you showed up. Took a long time." she murmured into my ear. I stiffened in surprise

 _Finally_?

I lifted my eyebrows and she winked at me, her dark eyes sparkling with a secret only she knew, then turned towards Kol who was already again possessively holding me.

"The  _bastardo_  son of the bitch you calling brother finally freed you from your casket?, " she raised her finely sculpted eyebrow and I forcefully needed to bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything else for calling Nik like that.

Even if it was true. Like literally every word was true.

Kol laughed out loud and shrugged.

"Something like that, and its one of the reasons why I am here," he suddenly becomes more solemn and I couldn't help but be curious of why we exactly were here right now.

Valentina clapped her hands quite loudly and my attention turned to her.

"Well, let's go the house without wasting the daylight," she kind of happily chirped but before she led us I saw how she nodded at Kol with the same seriousness in her face.

**_LINE BREAK_ **

Books, books and what surprise!

More books were around me.

It doesn't surprise me really because I was left in the library. I think it was one, while Kol and Valentina flashed away to do something somewhere.

Something concerning their serious look from earlier.

I bet my ass on that.

And I didn't know anything about it. And that was killing me, some part of me whispered to spy on them and learn but the bigger part almost slapped my inner curious self about the stupidness of this plan.

Spy on the vampires in the unknown house?

_Thanks but no._

But it doesn't mean that I wasn't itching to know. I was.

Like a lot.

I grabbed the first book who seemed not in the Latin and opened.

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance when I started to read something about plants who help to do witchy stuff.

No offense but not my cup of tea.

I sighed and put the book back while letting my eyes roam across the room. I was ready to sigh even more dramatically when my eyes caught a photo frame on the shelf.

I took a few steps forward and felt my eyes widening.   
In the photo were two women. One of them was the short red-haired one who I didn't know, but the next one was the same green-eyed witch who brought me here. Even if her hair was quite different I still remembered her eyes and face.

I hope for her own safety she wasn't nearby. Because the witch hunt would be on.

While I was too preoccupied with glaring at the witch in the photo while she was joyfully beaming at me I didn't even hear when both of the vampires came back.

So I slightly jumped when Kol wrapped his arms around my middle. The brown-haired vampire kissed my neck in slight apology and I turned my neck to give him more space, Kol softly nipped my skin and I slightly shuddered.

"You're done?" I asked and the vampire just nuzzled my neck deeper.

I take that as yes.

"We need to leave, my darlin.." he murmured and I just felt that there was something more serious. Even if his face was like always joyful but behind this mischievousness, there was something else.

I looked at the red-haired woman and she smiled at me happily but like Kol, she was something hiding.

I didn't like that.

Not one a bit.

"It was such joy to meet you," Valentina again hugged me and leaned closer to my ear. "Trust yourself and you will be successful," the Italian vampire breathed almost inaudibly and quickly let go of me, but before that she quickly and swiftly put something in my pants back pocket. I was to shocked to react and she winked at me while turning to saying goodbye to my Kol.

While they were busy I excused myself to the toilet and after Valentina eagerly showed me where it is I made my way towards one. And after I was safe a distance from them I put my hand in the pocket and pull out the piece of paper who was folded a couple of time into a square.

While I was unfolding it I could feel nervousness swirling in me.

I was kind of anxious.

When I finally could read the note who was written in elegant cursive I could feel my eyes widen.

Oh

**_Things already changed. Do not expect what you want to expect._ **

**_Be smart and always trust yourself._ **

**_You know better than anyone else._ **

**_Protect them._ **

**_Save them and you will save yourself_ ** **_, child._ **

**_Giovanna_ **

What an actual fuck.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 27

  
We were staying at the hotel for the night, because of my human needs, as Kol so kindly put it.

Yeah, right. The said vampire would die first without a comfortable bed. 

And while the same vampire went hunting, I tried not to think about the fact that someone going be killed. It wasn't that easy. But like I said, vampires need to feed also.  
Not letting those thoughts to pester me too much I put good use of the luxurious bath in the royal apartment's bathroom.

  
The comforting scent of lilac was in the air but it still couldn't take my mind off from the mysterious note I received earlier today.  
It was safely tucked in my secret pocket of the purse of course, but the words still were on my mind.  
Without any rest. The thoughts were pestering me and raising even more questions.  
And no answers.

Who the hell was that Giovanna?

That was one of the main questions, even if some part of me already knew the answer.  
But I still couldn't be sure that the mysterious writer was the same green-eyed witch who brought me here.  
But the thing what unsettled me most was the sentence about me already changing the plot. I was freaking scared of changing too much.

I hope that I still knew what will happens next. But honestly, the chances were a bit thinner.  
And without any of these question pestering me. 

I was missing my vampires. Yes, if the uncomfortable tightness in my chest was a good proof of that.  
I groaned and closed my eyes in order to relax but the ring of the phone didn't let me.  
I reached with my wet hand and looked at the annoying piece of plastic and ready to cuss the person who dared to interrupt my 'me time'.  
But caller name made me smile. Like my mothers says, speak of the wolf and wolf will appear. I pushed the green button in the screen and put on the speaker.

"Hello love," the British accent laced voice greeted me and I could feel lazy smile curling up on my lips.

"Nik! I have missed you," I purred and I could just feel his smile. Don't ask me how.

"Really?" he playfully asked and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, because I am alone in the hotel, soaking in the bubble bath and thinking of you, missing your kisses," I didn't know who tempted me to talk in that husky tone but it was satisfying to hear a slight growl from the other side of the phone.

"Oh you wicked tease, don't tempt me to come here and claim what's rightfully mine." he threatened me and I was almost tempted to call him here but I quickly shake that idea off. For now, he needs to be in Mystic Falls. Speaking of which.

"How's the Mystic Falls? Did you managed to do what you needed to do?" I inquired but the laugh from him instantly calmed me. A little bit.

For now.

"I am wounded, my love. Do you have so little trust in me?," Hit me if I am wrong but I think he just pouted. "And yes, all done. Rebekah and I burned down the bridge. Sister dearest played a little with Damon and was sure about whereabouts of the sign while Elijah compelled someone to retrieve it. Which was quite impressive for your information." he reported and I sighed in slight relief.

Okay. Nice. Very nice. Bridge and sign is gone

"Good to know. And what about Finn? Did he found Sage?" I inquired while playing with bubbles around me. The water was getting a bit colder so without thinking I get out from the tub and quickly wrapped the white towel around me. It was shorter than I expected but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Our dear brother finally was reunited with his lovely girl, who so faithfully waited for him, " the sarcasm and hostility was clear. I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it and started to rub some lotion on my legs "That's almost disgustingly sweet. All those little dates." he groaned and I laughed.

  
The big bad wolf was bitching about his older brother to me? It was just freaking hilarious. Nobody would believe me even if I told them.

"Nik, don't be so jealous and mean. Let them be happy. They were apart for so long, no thanks for someone, " the scoff was heard but I ignored it. " And besides, don't be jealous. When I will be back I will take you to date even better one than they are going," I reassured him and smiled at the phone. Niklaus just laughed.  
His laugh was amazing and I really like it, it was so much different from the show.

"You will take me?" he asked and the teasing tone was clear as water in the spring. "My my, how the times changed."

"Why, yes. It's 21st century," I joked back and laughed at the tone of his voice. "We are strong independent women. We can ask guys on a date,"

"I can't even argue you about that, you sure are a marvelous woman. And you can ask me if I won't ask you first," he concluded the slight flirtation was in the air. And I just loved it if the tingling in my body wasn't a clear reaction.

  
But the doubt was still on the back of my mind and already growing.  
Surprisingly the original hybrid felt the waves of anxiety rolling from me. And what surprised me even more that he knew what it was about.

"White Oak is destroyed, and we are relatively safe for now," he assured me and I know I should be happy about that, but something still wasn't right. It's way too easy. And what I learned from life, that it wasn't easy.

"Something is still wrong," I murmured and shook my head even if he couldn't see it. "It's too easy. Too simple. Something will happen." I started almost to panic at the thought of what something bad.  
Real bad can happen. And the worst part I didn't know what kind of.

"Shhh… my love, calm down. The only daggers which can kill us are destroyed," The original hybrid started to comfort me while keeping his voice was soft and loving - unusual to hear from his mouth "But if you are sure we will be on our guard," he assured. At least he took my warnings as real.

  
"Keep yourself safe. Tell the same to 'Lijah and Bekah. I need you to be safe,"

  
I just couldn't let anybody to harm them.

  
Not on my watch.

 

* * *

  
KLAUS'S POV

  
I could feel a headache coming. Of course, if vampires could get one. The dealing with so-called Scooby gang was pure torture, they put their noses where they shouldn't be putting in.

  
The dumb luck followed them like a shadow and their moral compass was too annoying to deal with. And let's not forget how they want to stab us to death.  
Especially me.

  
It wasn't my fault that I killed them a couple of time, or tortured, brainwashed, or killed Gilbert's aunt.

  
You can't blame me!

  
If mommy dearest wouldn't have suppressed my werewolf side I wouldn't have a need to break a curse in the first place. So as I said it wasn't my fault.

"Nik! Where the bloody hell you are!" the shouting brought me back from my minds and I turned to face my only sister. My little annoying sister who hands her heart to anyone who smiles at her.

"Bekah, I am sure that all Mystic Falls heard you." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my whisky. She scoffed and put the arm on her hip. The aggravation was just rocketing from her.

"Hilarious," the fake smile momentarily was placed on her face "The daggered Finn," she nonchalantly deadpanned and I almost choked on my drink.

"They did WHAT?!,"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

We were both laughing while we literally fell into the elevator. Well, it was more me, while Kol managed to catch me from hugging the floor,  
when he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.  
He dipped me slightly and smiled his cheeky smile that I loved so much. 

 

"Well, well, well, look at what I caught," he drawled slowly while leaning closer. I could feel my breath hitch of the closeness of our lips.  
Feeling flirty I drawled my pointer finger from his cheek, through his lips and down his chest while letting a mischievous smile appear on my face. 

 

"And what big bad vampire wants to do now?" I purred and saw how his eyes darkened. 

 

Victory  
Still got it, girl, 

 

But before I could enjoy my well-deserved victory Kol leaned even closer and without any other words captured my lips in a deep, searing  kiss that made my toes curl in pleasure racing through my body. 

 

With the other hand, which wasn't buried in his dark locks, I tried to push the right button so we could finally reach our apartments.  
After a few minutes of kissing, we broke off, both deeply breathing with our chests touching.  
Well, it was more like mine touching his.

  
Kol's eyes were dark, full of lust, and the smirk was still plastered his lips contained a hint of something darker.

 

"Something like this," he whispered and leaned again, but this time his target was my neck. "or this,"  
I loudly moaned when he found my sweet spot just below my jaw and I clenched my eyes shut while trying to keep my other moans little more silent.

  
Keyword tried.

  
I could just feel his smile after hearing my first moan and feeling my body quivering.  
Unfortunately, at that moment elevator doors opened to show a couple of people who were staring at us quite shocked.

  
"Hi," to my embarrassment I moaned that greeting but before any of uncomfortable people could step in.  
Kol lifted his head from my neck and growled at them while hitting the button so the elevator could move again.

 

I couldn't help but giggle even if I was cut off by the searing kiss he laid on my lips.  
His hands were running across my body.  
From the chest, to waist, to hips to thighs while leaving a trail of heat and sparks behind.  
The moan came out from my mouth uncontrollably and I shivered at his touch when he cupped my breast through the fabric. 

 

I wonder how amazing it would feel without clothes...

 

I let my own arms wander through his masculine body, and I was halfway removing his jacket when elevators doors opened.  
Luckily, on our floor this time

 

Feeling bold I twisted out of his hands and took a few steps backwards while still looking at his hungry eyes which were following every single move.  
I slowly run my fingers from my lips down my chest while keeping a torturingly slow pace.  
He crouched as if to pounce and I, after playfully winking at him, bolted towards our room doors.   
It was only moments later when my back was pressed against the door with both legs wrapped tightly around Kol's lean waist with his hands under my ass slightly squeezing it.  
I could feel him through the jeans and without thinking I just rolled my hips making both of us moan at the friction between us. 

 

"Fucking hell, Nicolette," he growled while nipping my neck and I could feel my mouth opening in a silent moan from the pleasure he was giving me.  
Somehow he managed to unlock the door without stopping his... whatever he was doing while still managing to skillfully remove my clothing piece by piece until I was just in bra and panties.

 

I could feel the need for him building up in my body when he laid me on the bed. The cold air met my heated unclothed skin creating a divine sensation.  
I lifted myself on my elbows and sinfully, through hooded from lust eyes, looked at his body while unsuccessfully trying to calm my breathing.  
Kol's eyes raked across my half-naked form and I could see appreciation in his eyes, especially when his eyes stopped at my ample, green laced bra covered breasts.  
He gulped and I smirked slowly spreading my legs apart and making him curse again. 

 

But before I could do anything else he was on me again.  
His magical mouth covering mine in a hungry kiss. After a few seconds, he deepened the kiss letting our tongues to battle for dominance, which he won. But I couldn't feel even a drop bitterness because of that.

 

Some fights are worth to lose.

  
While I was trying to relieve him of his shirt he managed to unfasten my bra and I gasped when my breasts were freed and the chill air in the room made my nipples harden.  
I managed to remove his shirt and for a moment both of us stayed silent while appreciating each other bodies. I traced my hand through his well-toned chest and felt how his muscles tensed at my touch. 

 

Gods, have mercy on me

 

We were both silent until he burrowed his face into my breasts and I loudly gasped at his move.  
Kol closed his mouth over my left nipple, swirling his tongue around it. And after a few seconds he sucked it into his mouth making me cry out in pleasure.

 

I could just feel my panties dampening from arousal.  
My back arched when he nipped the bud and his name spilled from my lips in ecstasy. 

 

He lifted his head from my chest and smirked.

 

"I like when you say my name," he purred and again lowered his head to pay attention to my other breast making me again moan at loud.  
I could feel something building up deep in my stomach. 

 

"Kol, please, " I begged weakly closing my eyes.

  
I felt how he abandoned my chest and trailed down leaving wet kisses on my torso until he reached my soaked panties.  
I didn't even felt him removing it, not until his warm breath fired up my sensitive nerves and made my breath stop right in my throat.  
I could feel one of his fingers running lightly over my pussy just before pushing in it into my heat.

 

I let out a tirade of curses wanting for more.

  
Needing for more.

  
As if reading my minds Kol licked slow stripe over before his mouth closed over a bundle of sensitive nerves making me arch off the bed with a scream stuck in my throat.  
The vampire let out a pleased groan and increased his efforts. 

 

Pleasure sped through me quickly, rolling in waves, when his fingers went in and out while his tongue gave a generous amount of attention to my clit.  
I could feel my orgasm bubbling just right here. Waiting for the right,  just right swipe over my clit.  
I looked down at the vampire and when I met Kol's lust filled dark eyes I just fell apart. 

 

The orgasm raged through me, intense and hard, touching everything and leaving the fire behind. 

 

And I screamed. 

 

I waited for him to stop after feeling my reaction but he continued even with more vigour. Making me come back right at the point I was moments ago. Before sending another orgasm barreling at me without letting me prepare myself. 

 

I was left trembling, mewling mess when he finished with me and sat up straighter with his lips wet from the evidence of my orgasm.

 

"Oh my fucking hell, Kol." I groaned and closed my eyes for a second to get a better grip on my emotions. 

 

My heart was still pounding and every cell in my body was still tingling.  
And I am one hundred percent sure that if I tried to stand up I would crumble right on the floor. 

 

I felt him slowly crawling towards me and I opened my eyes to meet his. The proud and confident smile on his face was making me want almost to hit him.  
He looked like the cat who got the cream.  
He leaned closer and started to kiss my neck again. Without the previous hurry but with the same passion 

 

I could feel the desire for him again increasing and I clenched my thighs in order to control my arousal.  
He sucked a spot on my throat that definitely will be visible tomorrow and I again moaned while his arms devilishly stroked my naked body lightning up every nerve on my body. 

 

"Fuck you, Mikealson", I half moaned half groaned when he left open-mouthed kissed from my next to my lips. After he reached my lips I could just taste myself on him. 

 

"It's that a invitation, Green?." he whispered in a husky voice and returned to the kissing.

 

My hands reached for his belt, undoing it quickly, pulling it from the loops and throwing as far as I could.  
His pants and underwear followed without even breaking our kiss. 

 

And in seconds we were both equally naked with him settled between my legs.  
I could feel the thick length of him near my tight and I lifted my hips anxiously towards it.  
Kol's hand came down on my hip, holding me down and preventing me from moving.

  
I opened my eyes and found him staring right at me. He pressed his hips towards mine slowly, with one hand wrapped around himself as a guide.

  
I could feel his head teasing my opening and I whined in anticipation.  
Oh c'mon

  
Taking mercy on me Kol slowly lowered himself, his tip slowly disappearing in me, stretching me out to fit him.  
I bit my lip when the waves of pleasure washed over me and made my toes curl.  
Kol gripped my hips tighter and thrown his head back in pleasure.

  
He slowly pulled out and suddenly pushed back in with the deep thrust.

  
We both groaned in ecstasy.

  
He started to pick up the pace, plunging in me at a steady pace. 

  
The feeling of Kol hitting my spot just right was simply incredible. Much much better than any others.  
We both continued to enjoy each other, bold touches and kisses followed every vampire's thrust.  
He speeds up the pace when I started to feel orgasms coming 

  
The moans from both of us were loud. The pleasure was coursing through my body and I wrapped my legs around his waist when Kol started to thrust even faster and deeper than I think was possible.

  
My moans became gasps when I felt my relief coming.

  
It was just right here.

  
Just tiny step away.  
Kol leaned his head towards my chest and bit hard in the soft flesh of my breast.  
That was it. 

 

I cried out a feeling mixture of pain and pleasure as the orgasm finally reached me second time this day.  
Kol followed and with a dark growl and last harsh trust spilt his seed deep inside me. 

 

Oh, my fucking world.

  
That was amazing.

 


	30. chapter 30

 The sound of my boots hitting the ground was the only noise accompanying me as I made my way, through the dimly lit cave towards the centre of the crypt. The weight on my shoulder while it wasn't heavy to bother me too much, made me quicken my pace in order to get rid of it.  
It was a couple of moments before I reached the entrance and after a slight hesitation, when wards protecting crypts from vampires begrudgingly let me in, I stepped in.  
Thanks to her.

  
The sound of vampire's body dropping on the ground with dull thud made me sneer in disgust oh so powerful original vampire. Who is laying dead in the dirt?  
The silent whimper caught pulled me back from my minds and I turned around to look at the second vampire. The female was securely tied to the chair with her red hair covering her face.  
It was vervain-soaked ropes wrapped around her and burning her skin that made vampire whimper in pain.  
But how much pleasure it gave me to see one of their kind in their rightful place. It took me a couple of seconds to reach her and I harshly pulled her hair to meet her eyes.  
I grinned at the fear and pain in redheads eyes. She tried to hiss at me but with her mouth covered it sounded too muffled to even sound threatening.  I chuckled. 

 

“Now, now,” I softly spoke while pulling out pocket knife and bottle of vervain extract from my jacket pocket ignoring her glare mixed with fear and anger. “Where is your manners doll? You just don't hiss at your superior. That's rude.”  
She started to struggle against her bindings while I thoughtfully coated the blade with vervain.

  
“You know, it's not that easy to get vervain. Especially in the liquid form,” I started to talk while flicking knife against her pale cheek. She screamed and tried to wiggle even more in order to get free and I laughed at her efforts. Pathetic

  
“I should use it thoughtfully, you know. But how can I resist this beautiful opportunity.” Before her vampire healing could kick in I dripped some of the liquid on her cut.  
She screamed even louder the vervain burned her skin with sizzle. Even muffled her screams were delightful.  “You would sound more beautiful with your mouth uncovered. But we don't need to attract attention, don't we?”  
To say that stroking vervain-laced knife across her face and neck gave me pleasure would be understanding. Killing her would make me even happier but as the proverb says 'beggars can't be choosers.'  
Well not yet anyway.

 

“You had your fun, hunter,” the voice from behind me spoke and I instinctively grabbed the hilt of my gun while grimacing. Damned witch.  
I clenched knife in my hand tighter in annoyance and turned my attention back to the vampire. 

 

“Well, it seems our fun is over. For now, of course.”  I spoke and twirled blade across my fingers. “Can you hold it for me until our next meeting? Thanks” without any other thought I stabbed the knife into vampire's thigh. She groaned in pain I smirked but the presence behind me quickly wiped the smile away.  
I turned around and faced the witch while trying to keep my face as blank as I possibly could  
While we were both in agreement with a common goal but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't betray me for the sake of her own ambitions. The feeling is mutual.  
Ester stared back at me. Half covered with shadows and one hand tightly clutching the wall while other wrapped around her stomach she didn't looked the same as she looked a couple of days ago. 

 

As far as I could remember.  
The once youthful face of original which now was sickly pale with dark circles under her eyes. The once plump lips were chapped and twisted into a grimace.  
The bruises, cuts and even some gruesome burn marks which littered her body were seen through Ester's ripped clothes.  
I could feel some kind of satisfaction seeing her in this condition. 

 

“I heard they killed you” I stated and received a blank look. She pushed herself from the wall and walked towards her son body. 

 

“Thousand years ago, in this place, I made a huge mistake. I destroyed the balance of nature.” she started and hunched over the grayed body. “I was a mother in grief. Trying to protect her children from monsters. No matter its cost,” Esther stroked the dagger which was embedded into the body “And only later I realized the cost.”  
I rolled my eyes at hearing her sob story again. I didn't drag the vampires to here just for some story.

 

“But you know it already,” she quickly, despite her injuries stood up and turned to me. “For a thousand years I planned how to reverse it. How to restore balance.”  
Her eyes hardened as she took step towards me. I followed her every move carefully.  
“And you think I would let some arrogant mortal child, who didn't belong here, to destroy all of my plans? ” Esther sneered and lifted her chin

  
“Then why vampires aren't dead?” I scoffed while twisting the knife in the redhead's thigh. She grunted in pain. See? Not dead  
Esther glowered at me.

  
“The sisters from The Other side spoke to me about a girl from a different world. They warned me about her knowledge and so-called purpose. And I prepared for this, you see” she started to speak and walked back to the stone stool which was in the corner of the cave.  
 “But her knowledge is very, how to say, shallow.” the grin took over her face and I twirled bottle of vervain across my fingers.  
“This plan was like a test. To know her and know what she can do. ” Esther opened the thick, leather-covered book. “Of course. I hoped that it will work out. But you see how that ended. But now. Well, she is only human. Her knowledge will not help her. Not anymore,”

  
“And the new plan involves these two vampires?” I asked the main question, she just turned the next page.

  
“You see, I made the ritual so I would live in case they killed me. It came with consequences.” she lifted her eyes for a moment “I am trapped here and I am not at my strongest as you can see. And I can't do this alone,”  
“And that's where I came in, ”   
She smirked.

  
“And that's where you came in, indeed.”


End file.
